Twin Number 2
by Dark-Bride
Summary: E se Gina tivesse uma irmã gêmea? E se essa irmã acabasse namorando Harry, o único rapaz que ela gostou na vida? E se um dia Gina, desastrada e arrasada, escorregasse da escada e um loiro a salvasse? COMPLETA!
1. Trailer

**N/A:** OLÁ, QUERIDOS LEITORES! Bem-vindos a mais uma fic DG dessa autora desequilibrada... Tem capas/banners/etcs no meu perfil, fiquem a vontade para comentar sobre eles também :)

**Esclarecimentos: (leiam, por favor)  
**

1) Tem uma série britânica de TV que eu gosto muito, chamada SKINS. Na terceira temporada tem duas meninas ruivas gêmeas, sendo que uma delas é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Um dia eu fiz uma tola pergunta para mim mesma... _"E SE A GINA TIVESSE UMA IRMÃ GÊMEA?"_. Bom, na hora eu só ri com a idéia. Depois de alguns dias eu parei pra pensar sobre o assunto. E decidi escrever essa fic! HAHA.

2) Katie é realmente o nome de uma das meninas do seriado, eu me inspirei nela pra fazer a irmã gêmea da Gi na fic. Se você viu a série vai notar as semelhanças.

3) Essa fic é DG (ponto final)

4) Começa a fic no sexto livro da série e apesar de ser UA vai manter os fatos importantes que acontecem. Vocês verão lados diferentes dos acontecimentos, já que tem tanto o POV da Gi como o do Draco.

5) Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertece, nem Hogwarts, nem nada do mundo mágico que a diva JK criou. Nem mesmo a Katie é minha, porque peguei ela emprestada da televisão. Não estou ganhando dinheiro com isso (só espero receber reviews, keke).

* * *

**Trailer:**

**Gina sempre foi uma garota desastrada.**

"Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mal percebi que a escada que levava para o sexto andar estava mais perto do que eu imaginava"

**Draco tinha recebido uma tarefa do Lorde das Trevas.**

"Enquanto a Grifinória comemorava mais uma vitória estúpida, eu rumava para o sétimo andar. Para a Sala Precisa."

**O que acontece quando duas pessoas necessitadas se encontraram, ou melhor, se dão um _encontrão_?**

– Weasley?

– Malfoy?! – o susto foi tão grande que acabei desequilibrando nós dois, ao tentar me desvencilhar dos braços dele. Então, para piorar a situação, caímos no chão. Não, me enganei. O pior veio agora, porque eu tinha acabado de cair em cima de Draco Malfoy.

**Seria amizade?**

– O que houve? – perguntei inutilmente, sentada dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro.

– Nada – disse Malfoy com a voz rouca, sentado na cabine ao lado.

**Ou algo mais?**

Ele parecia péssimo. Encarei seus olhos pelo reflexo do espelho e Malfoy retribuiu. Foi engraçado, naquele instante, apesar da situação ser estranha. Segurei minha vontade de sorrir. Sorrir apenas por estarmos dividindo aquele momento juntos.

_**Oh, I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back  
but I know you did**_

– Vá embora – disse Malfoy.

Incrédula, dei as costas para sua cama na ala hospitalar. Na realidade, aquelas palavras tinham me ferido. Seriamente.

**Nenhum deles achou que aquilo iria longe. Mas foi.**

Então, sem pensar direito, enquanto encarava seu rosto pálido e molhado, me aproximei e o beijei.

_**And I didn't mean to meet you then  
when we were just kids  
And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
**_

– Draco, quero dizer, Malfoy, eu, bem, me desculpe por aquilo... – gaguejei estupidamente.

– Não diga nada – disse ele vindo em minha direção. Quando percebi, ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou.

_**No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did**_

**Eles não pretendiam se apaixonar. Mas aconteceu.**

* * *

**N/A:** o que acharam? tá meio tolo esse trailer :(

a música que tem ali no meio é _"A Lonely September"_ do Plain White T's e é muito fofa. quem quiser ouvir me avisa que eu coloco um link no perfil.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

:)**  
**

**D-B**


	2. Katie

**N/A:** bom, esse começo explica o nome da fanfic :) como Katie nasceu primeiro, ela é a gêmea número 1, o que faz da Gina a _Gêmea número 2_! :)

ps: hehe, esse cap tem tanto pov da gina quanto do draco

ps2: disponibilizei um link para baixar a **música do trailer**... é muito fofa! baixem XD

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**"Katie"**

Tudo começou no dia 11 de Agosto de 1981. Naquele momento, em que Molly Weasley estava sentindo uma das piores dores possíveis, nasceu Katie. E então, logo depois, Ginevra. A gêmea número 1 foi posta nos braços da mãe primeiro e pelo que pareceu uma ironia do destino, Katie sempre esteve na frente de Gina. Talvez, tudo por causa daqueles segundos. Elas eram praticamente idênticas, mas Gina tinha maçãs do rosto mais cheias e o rosto mais fino, enquanto Katie tinha o rosto redondo. Outra diferença notável era o castanho dos olhos. Enquanto na gêmea número 1 os olhos eram mais escuros e avermelhados, Gina tinha um tom claro que às vezes chegava quase ao mel.

As duas irmãs sempre foram unidas e quando crianças andavam grudadas, mas Gina sempre pareceu ficar à sombra de Katie, que era muito mais extrovertida. Ginevra era tímida e quieta, sua voz era rouca e baixa, enquanto a de Katie era alta e estridente.

Foi quando entraram em Hogwarts que tudo mudou. As gêmeas, antes unidas e amigas inseparáveis, foram ficando emocionalmente distantes. Katie fazia amigos com facilidade e ficou popular rapidamente, enquanto Gina apenas ficava em seu enlaço, na maioria das vezes referida como "a irmã de Katie". Apesar disso, Ginevra sempre tivera uma amizade com Hermione e alguns outros, como Luna e Neville – principalmente após a Armada de Dumbledore.

Katie era realmente notável. Apesar de arrogante e um _tanto_ superficial. Ela utilizava de várias estratégias para ser o centro das atenções. Andava sempre com minissaias e blusas decotadas – o que a fizera colecionar namorados desde que chegara à escola, ao contrário de Gina, que não tinha namorado e o único garoto que havia beijado tinha sido num daqueles jogos de verdade ou conseqüência.

A gêmea numero 1 tinha um bom desempenho na escola – não tão bom quanto o de Gina, que não ocupava seu tempo fofocando com as amigas durante a aula – mas ela era excelente em Quadribol, jogava como artilheira no time. Ginevra era razoável montada na vassoura, mas nunca sequer tivera vontade de fazer algum teste, o medo dos holofotes e a pressão lhe causavam um pouco de náuseas.

Katie era super protetora com a irmã, às vezes, controladora demais. Talvez por ser muito centrada em si, passava por cima dos sentimentos das pessoas, principalmente pelos de Gina, que ficava calada, porque protestar não adiantava muito.

Mesmo assim, Gina nunca pensou que Katie pudesse fazer aquilo. Não, não com Harry. Não com o garoto por quem ela alimentara uma paixão desde que o vira.

Mas Katie fez.

E isso mudou o destino de Gina para sempre.

* * *

Era um dia chuvoso de Outubro. Mal levantara da cama e lá estava Katie à frente do espelho, virando a ponta dos cabelos com a varinha, enquanto os meus estavam bagunçados e sujos. Ela me lançou um olhar reprovador pelo espelho.

– Vá tomar um banho, Gina – disse. – Não quer aparecer com os cabelos nesse estado, né?

Eu apenas assenti sonolenta e fui para o banheiro. Como se alguém reparasse em mim quando Katie estava por perto. Eu me arrumava: penteava os cabelos que vinham lisos até a altura do meu busto, às vezes curvava meus cílios com a varinha e me maquiava só quando estava de bom humor. Mas talvez para Katie isso não fosse se arrumar.

Quando sai do banheiro ela estava belamente maquiada, cabelo perfeito e estava vestindo as meias ¾ do uniforme de Hogwarts sentada na cama. Já conversava alegremente com uma de suas amigas/admiradoras.

– Me cansei do Dino – disse minha irmã sem piedade para quem quisesse ouvir, enquanto eu abotoava a camisa branca.

– Sério, Katie? – perguntou uma das garotas.

– Sim, ele anda muito grudento e super protetor – respondeu ela, dando os últimos retoques no cabelo já impecável. – Sei muito bem me virar sozinha.

"Pobre Dino", pensei. Quando Katie cansava do namorado era tiro e queda. Agora só faltava saber quem seria a próxima vítima.

– Gina, meia-calça outra vez? – perguntou ela.

– Está frio e chovendo, Katie – retruquei, já vestindo a saia de pregas por cima da meia-calça preta que tinha colocado.

– Já disse que você deveria mostrar mais as pernas – falou em tom de riso.

Revirei os olhos. Era seu costume tentar me dar dicas de como parecer mais com ela e quem sabe também arranjar um namorado.

–Não sei por que se arruma toda se hoje tem treino de Quadribol – comentei.

– Ora, Gi – ela sorriu. – Só porque jogo no time não significa que devo perder meu lado feminino.

– Certo – respondi baixinho, enquanto passava o pulôver pela cabeça.

– Vamos, não quero me atrasar para o café.

Calcei minhas sapatilhas pretas rapidamente e coloquei minha tiara também preta. Apanhei a mochila e sai correndo atrás de Katie, que já cruzara a porta do quarto. Descemos até o Salão Principal, sendo cumprimentadas por quase todos que passavam.

– Bom dia – falei, sentando-me ao lado de Hermione.

– Olá, Gina – disse ela, não tirando os olhos do Profeta Diário.

Observei Katie ir se sentar ao lado de Dino, ao mesmo tempo em que me servia de café. Ela estava fria com ele, dava pra notar de longe. Eu, que bem conhecia minha irmã, sabia que esse era um dos sinais que o namoro estava chegando ao fim. Talvez fosse um problema, já que ela e o namorado jogavam juntos como artilheiros desde que Cátia Bell tinha ido para o St. Mungus.

– Vem, Gina, vamos para a aula – disse Katie, passando por mim rapidamente. Parecia irritada.

Sem pensar duas vezes, corri atrás da irmã.

– O que houve? – perguntei.

– Não agüento mais o Dino – falou ela, pegando um espelhinho da bolsa.

Nós duas saímos do castelo em direção às estufas rapidamente.

– Acaba com ele então – disse sem rodeios, puxando o capuz da veste preta para me proteger da chuva. Katie fez o mesmo.

– Eu sei, só estou com medo de atrapalhar o desempenho no jogo.

– Então, termina depois do jogo – sugeri. – Vocês vão vencer provavelmente, não tem com o que se preocupar.

– Você acha? – perguntou ela, me encarando duvidosa.

– Claro – sorri, tentando encorajá-la. – Então, tem algum garoto no seu _radar_?

Katie riu, dando um tapinha no meu braço.

– Talvez – disse ela.

– Posso saber quem? – perguntei.

– Quem sabe eu te conto depois – ela desconversou.

Quando estávamos sozinhas era muito mais fácil de conviver e conversar com Katie. Ela não ficava tentando me impressionar como fazia com os outros, ou tentando ser o centro das atenções. Ela me irritava bastante, mas éramos irmãs no final das contas.

Desejei um bom treino ao me despedir de Katie depois da janta, antes dela ir para o campo com o pessoal, e fui à biblioteca pegar um livro. Depois voltei para a Torre de Grifinória. No corredor do sétimo andar me deparei com uma garotinha que deixou cair uma balança pesada quando me viu, segurei minha vontade de rir da cara dela.

Fiquei lendo e estava conversando com Colin quando o time chegou. Eles pareciam animados com o jogo de amanhã, menos Rony, é claro, com seu problema de nervos. Lancei um olhar discreto a Harry, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados. Suspirei, imaginando como um garoto podia ser tão bonito. Baixei meus olhos rapidamente antes que me notassem. Afinal, acho que todos pensavam que depois de tantos anos minha paixão por ele tivesse passado – mas não tinha, para minha infelicidade.

Não havia possibilidade nenhuma dele me notar. Pelo menos era assim que eu enxergava as coisas. Era apenas uma das irmãs caçulas de Rony. E também, com Katie ao meu lado, por que ele daria atenção para mim? Eles jogavam Quadribol juntos e tudo mais, tinham sobre o que conversar, eram amigos. Já eu mal conseguia pronunciar uma palavra perto dele, parecia que todas fugiam quando estávamos frente a frente. Apesar disso, ele sempre fora simpático e isso sempre me impediu de perder as tolas esperanças.

– Bom, eu vou indo deitar, Colin, boa noite – falei sorrindo, ao ver minha irmã me chamando com um aceno.

– Boa noite, Gi – disse ele.

Fui ao encontro dela, que já ia subindo as escadas. Era incrível que mesmo após um treino sob chuva ela continuasse arrumada.

– Estou louca de sono e louca para tomar um banho – falou Katie, começando a se despir. – Que estava fazendo conversando com Creevey? – ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

– Nada, só conversando – falei num bocejo, sentando na minha cama.

– Sei – desdenhou ela. – Você não está pensando em sair com esse nerd né?

– Por Merlin, Katie, você só pensa nisso?

– Você é uma ingênua – ela falou, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Só não quero que minha irmã seja atacada por um qualquer.

– E você sabe muito bem que não sou suscetível a ataques – retorqui, um pouco irritada.

– Só porque você não tem intenções não significa que os outros não tenham também – ela concluiu. – Vou pro banho.

Bufei. Como se isso fosse da conta dela também. Eu não exigia satisfações sobre a vida amorosa tumultuada dela. E também, acho que Colin não parecia muito hétero... Coloquei meu pijama e me escondi sob meus lençóis.

(...)

Acordei com o estardalhaço de Katie.

– Vamos, Gina, acorde! – ela exclamou me sacudindo.

– Que houve... – perguntei com a voz rouca.

– Café da manhã, agora! – a gêmea número 1 já estava com as vestes vermelhas de Quadribol.

– Já vou, por que não vai na frente? – bocejei, me sentando na cama.

– Porque não – Katie mirou-se no espelho. Tinha feito um rabo de cavalo alto. – Lembra que sou supersticiosa.

– Ta bom – resmunguei.

Katie achava que não ir comigo para o Salão Principal antes da partida dava azar. Maluquice. Coloquei a saia do uniforme com meia-calça preta, camisa branca e abotoei um suéter vermelho estampado com laços pretos.

– O tempo está bom – comentou ela olhando pela janela, enquanto eu calçava minhas sapatilhas pretas de quase todo o dia e ao mesmo tempo tentava pentear os cabelos. – Vamos, Ginevra!

Olhei feio para ela, peguei minha tiara e saímos do dormitório. Tentei arrumar minha franja inutilmente.

– Vem cá – disse minha irmã à mesa do café. Ela arrumou minha tiara e fez um aceno com a varinha em minha franja, fazendo ela se ajeitar num segundo.

– Obrigada – murmurei.

– Deixa eu passar um pouco de maquiagem em você – ela falou e eu revirei os olhos. – Por favor, Gina!

– Está bem...

– Um pouco de lápis preto não faz mal – disse contornando meus olhos. – Agora deixe-me curvar seus cílios.

No instante seguinte, não estava mais com tanta cara de sono.

– Batom? – ela perguntou.

– De jeito nenhum – recusei. – Chega, Katie, vá indo para o campo.

– Está bem, está bem – disse ela levantando-se.

Acompanhei uma Hermione apreensiva até o campo.

– Não acredito que ele fez isso – comentou ela distraída.

– O que? – perguntei.

– Nada, Gina, só estou falando sozinha...

Como eu já esperava, nós vencemos a Sonserina. Corri para o campo, exclamando vivas como todos os outros torcedores. Abracei Rony e depois Katie, que me soltou rápido para ser parabenizada pelo resto da equipe e dos alunos. Claro que eu já me acostumara com isso, ser deixada de lado naqueles momentos em que ela era quase a rainha da Grifinória, mas não me importava mais. Topei com Luna que esbanjava seu sorriso sonhador.

– Um bom jogo né – ela comentou.

– Sim, nada como estrear vencendo.

Continuamos caminhando lentamente para o castelo logo atrás da multidão eufórica, papeando sobre aulas, professores e coisas engraçadas que Luna sempre comentava. Despedi-me dela no Saguão de Entrada.

A comemoração se estendeu a tarde toda. Katie terminou com Dino logo depois do jogo e observei o garoto emburrado em um canto por algum tempo, que depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas voltou a conversar animadamente com os amigos. Mas de um momento para o outro, ele adquiriu uma expressão horrorizada. Estava com os olhos fixos em algum lugar perto de mim. Então, percebi que não era só ele que olhava em um ponto fixo, mas várias outras pessoas que davam risinhos e cochichavam.

Curiosa, corri os olhos pela sala comunal e me deparei com a cena que quase todos assistiam. Katie estava beijando alguém. Não dava pra ver quem era do meu ângulo de visão. Ela se afastou sorrindo triunfalmente, segurando a mão do garoto. A mão de Harry.

Senti meu rosto gelar, assim como minhas mãos. Tentei não parecer espantada, mesmo que ninguém estivesse olhando para mim. Então meu rosto esquentou, mas acho que não corei. Estava quente de raiva. Levantei-me e quase tropecei no gato de Hermione, que estava no meio do caminho até o buraco do retrato. Avancei por ele, incrédula e chocada.

Ela sabia. Ela sabia que eu ainda gostava de Harry. Katie sabia. Por que ela tinha feito aquilo? Por que _justo_ com Harry? Tinha milhares de outros garotos no colégio!

Com o coração palpitando forte, saí da sala comunal e comecei a caminhar pelo corredor sem prestar atenção onde estava indo.

* * *

Bocejei. Estava de barriga cheia e isso me deixava mais tranqüilo. Tinha acabado de fazer uma boquinha na cozinha do castelo com Crabbe e Goyle. Pelo menos assim não precisaria parar meu trabalho para ir jantar. O efeito da Poção Polissuco tinha passado e eles tinham ido até a sala comunal da Sonserina para beber mais.

Enquanto a Grifinória comemorava mais uma vitória estúpida, eu rumava para o sétimo andar. Para a Sala Precisa. Precisava dedicar todo tempo que pudesse àquela tarefa... Não podia perder tempo jogando Quadribol. Esporte inútil.

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, um pouco perturbado. O colar não tinha funcionado. Maldita Cátia Bell. Bom, talvez não tivesse sido um plano muito inteligente... Enfim, não podia pensar nisso agora, já tinha falhado mesmo. Precisava descobrir outra maneira de matá-lo...

Estremeci e fechei os olhos, sentindo a comida se revirar no meu estômago.

* * *

Comecei a chorar, borrando a maquiagem que usava. Não consegui evitar. Solucei, apressando o passo pelo corredor do sétimo andar. Só queria sumir. Não queria ver ninguém. Minha própria irmã tinha me dado uma facada nas costas. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse fazer isso. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mal percebi que a escada que levava para o sexto andar estava mais perto do que eu imaginava.

Estúpida, desastrada e distraída, eu acabei vacilando ao colocar o pé no degrau que tinha passado despercebido. Desequilibrei-me e meu corpo inclinou-se para frente. Pronto, ia cair estatelada no chão, grande maneira de aterrissar no sexto andar.

Mas não cai.

Ao invés do chão duro, dei um encontrão numa coisa macia e suave, e senti braços me segurando antes dos joelhos tocarem o solo. Droga. Alguém tinha me segurado. E esse alguém ia me ver com a cara toda chorosa.

Descoordenadamente, tentando ficar de pé – minhas pernas estavam tortas e para trás, numa posição estranha – levantei o rosto para ver meu salvador. Dei de cara com dois olhos cinzentos perto dos meus.

– Weasley?

– _Malfoy?_ – o susto foi tão grande que acabei desequilibrando nós dois, ao tentar me desvencilhar dos braços dele. Então, para piorar a situação, caímos no chão. Não, me enganei. O pior veio agora, porque eu tinha acabado de cair em cima de Draco Malfoy.

Bati com a cabeça no peito dele novamente, meu corpo totalmente em cima do sonserino. Engatinhei para trás rapidamente e me sentei no chão ao mesmo tempo em que ele. Nos encaramos.

"Deus, você quer me castigar hoje? De todas as pessoas do castelo, tinha que ser Malfoy a me impedir de cair da escada? Puta merda!" pensei, passando a mão pelo rosto para limpar as lágrimas.

Levantei-me sem dizer nada e saí correndo.

* * *

Impressão minha ou aquela era _Ginevra _Weasley chorando e caindo nos meus braços? Virei para ver a garota se afastar correndo. Atordoado e chocado, me levantei quando ela sumiu no próximo corredor. Puxei meu blusão e vi que estava manchado de preto. Droga. Maldita maquiagem que ela estava usando.

Irritado, adiantei-me e passei pela entrada da Sala Precisa, fazendo a porta aparecer. Caminhei até o Armário Sumidouro e continuei seu conserto. Mas, sem motivo aparente, passei resto do dia com a imagem do rosto borrado de Weasley gravado em minha retina.

* * *

**N/A:** HAHAH olááá :D gente eu acho muito Love Hina,animes,etc. essa coisa das pessoas caírem de um jeito constrangedor em cima das outras xD e acho muito hilário HEHEHEHEHHEHEHE espero que não tenham achado idiota demais.

**obs. 1:** caso vocês não tenham notado, Draco soube distinguir a Gina da Katie... já é um ponto positivo pra ele né? HAHAHAH ;D

**obs. 2:** essa fic tá sendo bem rápida e direta no quesito do shipper... sem enrolação! a maioria dos caps a seguir vão ter bastante cenas DG e por causa disso o action em si não demora muito também. eu decidi que ir ser assim porque todo mundo sabe o que acontece no sexto livro, etc, não tem porque ficar criando uma coisa a mais ou mudando os fatos. ^^

**obs. 3:** bom, nessa fic eu vou responder as reviews exatamente como faço nas outras: as respostas pra signed reviews vão pras suas caixas de entrada.

e as respostas das unsigned reviews vão aqui!

**Ana Luiza:** oi querida :) HAHAH que bom que descobriu a fic ^_^ vou continuar escrevendo sim, don't worry, espero que você goste dessa fic também :) é, foi meio que uma piração minha essa história de gêmea, mas acho que vai ser divertido :D obrigada pela review! beijinhos!

reviews, gente, reviews! :D (me ajudem a driblar o vício de jogar _LEFT 4 DEAD_ o dia todo)

e se você nunca ouviu falar em LEFT 4 DEAD, põe no google ;)

beijos

**D-B**


	3. Banheiros trocados

**N/A:** oi gente, queria explicar uma coisa... não é que os dois vão se aproximar rápido durante a fic, é que o tempo vai passar rápido mesmo D: sahosiuhaisuhaoisuha esse cap é uma prova disso xD

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "Banheiros trocados"**

Quando voltei à Torre da Grifinória todas as garotas já tinham ido dormir. Não queria ver Katie. No dia seguinte, acordei antes dela e desci para tomar café, enquanto prendia meus cabelos bagunçados num rabo de cavalo baixo.

Vi Katie chegar ao Salão Principal e me procurar com os olhos. Me senti idiota ao cobrir meu rosto com o Profeta Diário de Colin. Não me achando, ela foi sentar-se com Harry, o que me fez perder o apetite.

– Vou indo pra aula – disse para Colin.

– Te acompanho – disse o garoto.

Levantamos e fomos para a sala do Prof. Flitwick.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele.

– Sim, por que não estaria?

– Bom, eu vi o que aconteceu ontem – disse.

– Ah – fiz, sem saber o que responder. – E?

– Vi você sair da sala.

– Hm.

Não ousei encará-lo.

– Se quiser conversar... – ele falou.

– Obrigada – respondi rápido.

Sentei num canto da sala e por sorte todos os lugares ali perto foram ocupados antes da gêmea número 1 chegar. Acho que não suportaria conversar com ela sem cair em cima da garota com o punho cerrado.

"Falando em cair em cima..." pensei estupidamente. Malfoy. Suspirei. Sem prestar atenção na aula, imaginei se ele já tinha contado o acidente para todos os amigos da Sonserina só pela diversão de rir da minha cara.

Continuei fugindo de Katie o dia todo, Colin compreendeu e me ajudou. Bendito seja ele. Logo depois do almoço me escondi atrás de uma tapeçaria ao ver Katie vindo em nossa direção. Colin disse que não sabia onde eu estava quando ela perguntou por mim.

Infelizmente eu não ia conseguir escapar dela para sempre. Estava com um livro no colo em frente à lareira, depois da janta, e não percebi Katie parando ao meu lado.

– Gina, passei o dia todo te procurando! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, parecendo nossa mãe.

Fiquei de pé num instante.

– Não quero falar com você – murmurei antes que ela abrisse a boca novamente. – Me deixe sozinha.

– Gina!

– Não vai querer que eu grite na frente de toda sala comunal sobre o que você fez né?

Seu rosto belo ficou branco.

– Foi o que eu pensei – sorri friamente. – Agora, me deixe em paz.

Sai, abraçando o livro contra o peito dolorido. Pensei que seria a hora perfeita para ir até biblioteca e ter um pouco de paz. Mas parece que alguém _não_ queria que eu tivesse paz. Pelo que pareceu uma piada do destino, encontrei com ninguém menos que Malfoy, na escada onde tínhamos nos esbarrado no dia anterior.

Congelamos – eu, no começo e ele no final, com um dos pés no primeiro degrau. Encarei seu rosto pálido. Ele sorriu.

– Você quer cair em cima de mim de novo, Weasley? – perguntou debochado. Mas não tão debochado quanto eu estava acostumada. Malfoy parecia cansado.

Pisquei duas vezes.

– Desculpe por ontem – falei sem pensar com a voz baixa.

Ele ficou sério. Eu fitei o chão, constrangida. Malfoy abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada saiu, na realidade, eu que saí – antes que ele pudesse debochar novamente.

Não consegui me concentrar em minha leitura na biblioteca. Não sei por que, mas o rosto de Draco ficou voltando para minha mente, a frase que tinha dito ecoando em meus ouvidos. O que mais me intrigou foi o fato que ele não parecia muito alegre, mesmo tirando uma com a minha cara.

Também não sei por que, nos dias seguintes, eu comecei a notar Draco Malfoy. Às vezes ele não aparecia pra jantar. Na realidade, muitas vezes.

Katie continuava tentando reaver minha companhia, mesmo que eu fugisse dela todas as vezes que chegasse perto de mim. Pelo que entendi, ela e Harry estavam namorado. Aquele pensamento fazia meu estômago se embrulhar. Mas não via os dois juntos com muita freqüência, para meu alivio. Já Lilá e Rony, que tinham ficado juntos na mesma festa pós-jogo, não pareciam se desgrudar.

* * *

Meses escoaram pelas minhas mãos como água. O tempo passava rápido demais. Já era Dezembro e não tivera muito avanço na porcaria do armário.

– Draco! – ouvi Pansy chamar no meio da multidão de alunos que se deslocavam de uma aula para a próxima.

"Ah, não" pensei, saindo furtivamente entre os alunos do sétimo ano e correndo para o banheiro masculino mais próximo, onde ela não me acharia. Não estava a fim de conversa, muito menos com Pansy. Já estava com a cabeça cheia para ficar ouvindo seus lamentos ou perguntas sobre como estava o cabelo dela hoje.

Afrouxando o nó da gravata, fui até o espelho e encarei meu reflexo. Foi então que notei a presença curiosa de uma garota ruiva às minhas costas, sentada em um canto do banheiro. Me virei.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – perguntei, incrédulo.

– Me escondendo – respondeu ela, sem hesitar.

– Isso aqui é o banheiro masculino – falei, fazendo um aceno impaciente com a mão.

– Eu sei – ela disse, não parecendo muito preocupada, dando de ombros. – Justamente por isso que estou aqui.

Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto ela me encarava sem desviar.

– E você? – perguntou.

– Me escondendo – respondi, fazendo ela sorrir sem mostrar os dentes.

Weasley abaixou os olhos para o colo. Agradeci mentalmente por não ter encontrado ela chorando outra vez.

– Gina? – disse Colin Crevvey, que tinha acabado de entrar no banheiro. – Vem, já despistamos Katie.

Me segurei para não rir e voltei até a pia para lavar as mãos – apenas para disfarçar. Então ela estava se escondendo da irmã gêmea. Achei estranho, porque elas eram inseparáveis. Weasley se levantou e foi até a porta. Antes de sair me lançou um olhar pelo espelho que parecia dizer "Tchau".

* * *

Bom, fugir de Katie tornou-se inútil quando voltamos para a Toca durante o Natal. Sabia que no primeiro momento em que estivéssemos sozinhas ela me confrontaria.

– Gina – chamou ela, entrando no nosso quarto e fechando a porta.

– Que é? – perguntei, enquanto secava os cabelos, pois tinha acabado de sair do banho.

– Você não pode ficar me ignorando pra sempre – ela falou com a voz aguda.

– Eu sei que não – me virei para encará-la. – Mas enquanto eu puder evitar, melhor pra nós duas.

– Somos irmãs! – exclamou Katie.

– Sim! – concordei, voz na mesma altura que a dela. – E você ficou com Harry! Você sempre soube que eu gostava dele, Katie!

Ela não respondeu, face endurecida de raiva.

– E o que você espera que eu faça? Dê ele pra você?

– Não, claro que não – balancei a cabeça com veemência.

– Por acaso nunca pensou que eu pudesse gostar dele também?

Silêncio. Aquilo tinha sido como um tapa na cara.

– O que?

Ela não repetiu.

– Você só pensa em si mesma, Gina!

– Ah, _eu_ só penso em mim mesma? – me enfureci. – Eu faço tudo por você, Katie, estou sempre do seu lado fazendo suas vontades e obedecendo seus desejos! Aturando seus amigos e segurando vela pros seus namorados! – quando percebi que estava gritando, parei de falar para me acalmar. – Agora, não espere que segure vela pra você e Harry. Então me deixa em paz.

Fui em direção à porta.

– Por que você não arranja um namorado pra variar então?

Não respondi. Desci as escadas rapidamente. Para piorar minha vida, Harry tinha vindo passar as férias de Natal conosco. Sempre adorei tê-lo por perto, mas naquele momento o que eu menos queria era ver os dois juntos.

Voltar para Hogwarts não foi o alívio que eu estava esperando. Pelo contrário, continuei me sentindo um lixo. Agora só andava por ai com Colin e, às vezes, Luna – que sempre me distraía com algum fato ou relato engraçado.

– Eu sinto falta da AD – disse ela, enquanto rumávamos para o Salão Principal depois de uma aula juntas.

– Eu também – suspirei.

Parecia um passado distante e feliz, quando eu e Katie convivíamos harmoniosamente. Balancei a cabeça. Não era exatamente harmonioso, mas era bom e eu não precisava fugir dela e de Harry toda vez que os via.

Tinha sido num desses momentos agonizantes – em que via Harry e Katie trocando beijos breves entre uma aula e outra – que corri para o banheiro feminino mais próximo. Banheiros pareciam ter virado meu refúgio da realidade.

Entrei numa das cabines e me sentei, largando a mochila no chão. Fiquei ali, brincando com minha varinha, conjurando coisas aleatórias e depois as fazendo sumir. Ouvi passos apressados, cruzando o banheiro rapidamente. Uma porta abriu-se com um estrondo e então ouvi alguém vomitando.

Fiquei curiosa. Abaixei a cabeça para a fresta perto do chão e vi dois joelhos na cabine do meu lado direito. Pisquei duas vezes. Torci o nariz com o cheiro e voltei a me sentar ereta. O vomito cessou. Descarga. A pessoa – quem quer que fosse – trancou-se na própria cabine e pude ouvi-la arfando. Inquieta, subi na tampa da privada silenciosamente e espiei.

Com um susto, reconheci de imediato Draco Malfoy, que se sentava no chão, inclinado e apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos. Seus cabelos loiros eram facilmente reconhecíveis. Sentei na mesma posição que estava há um instante atrás.

– Aqui é o banheiro feminino – falei, virando os olhos para o teto, ansiosa para saber se ele responderia ou não.

Ouvi o garoto movimentar-se.

– Weasley – disse ele, como se estivesse confirmando para si mesmo. Conclui que ele reconheceu meus pés ou minha voz ou algo assim. – Ao contrário de você, não percebi que esse era o banheiro errado.

Sua voz estava fraca. Ficamos em silêncio durante um tempo. Tentei assimilar a situação levemente engraçada.

– Matando aula ou se escondendo de novo? – ouvi ele perguntar.

– Um pouco dos dois – respondi.

O fato dele não ter saído correndo de aversão ao perceber que eu estava ali me surpreendeu. Não era nenhum segredo que ele odiasse os Weasley. Mas parecia que depois de eu ter caído em seus braços acidentalmente ele deixara de ser tão agressivo e esnobe. Ou vai ver era apenas o fato dele estar abatido por causa das náuseas.

– E você?

– Um pouco dos dois também.

Silêncio de novo. Não me contive.

– O que houve? – perguntei inutilmente, sentada dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro.

– Nada – disse Malfoy com a voz rouca, sentado na cabine ao lado.

Suspirei.

– Alguma coisa do almoço te fez mal? – insisti. Não sei da onde me senti no direito de meter o nariz na vida dele.

– É – respondeu ele, soando irritado. – E você ainda está se escondendo da sua irmã _Katie_ por acaso? – retrucou ríspido.

Eu sorri tristemente.

– Sim – falei. – Por um momento achei que você podia ter me confundido com ela – brinquei em tom sério.

– Não tem como confundir vocês duas – ouvi ele dizer baixinho. Seu comentário me surpreendeu.

– Bom, ainda confundem – dei de ombros, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava me vendo. – Até depois de ela ter começado a usar decotes.

Malfoy riu baixinho do meu deboche. Uma sensação estranha de euforia me tomou por inteira. Era impressão minha ou eu tinha acabado de fazê-lo rir? Ele devia ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque seu riso entrecortou-se e sumiu.

Voltamos ao silêncio depois daquele momento constrangedor. Acho que não estarmos cara a cara facilitou a pequena troca de palavras e ausência de insultos. Sem pensar antes de agir, me sentei no chão, encostada na porta, apoiando os braços nas pernas encolhidas. Seria mais ou menos como estar de frente para ele, caso não tivesse uma parede entre nós.

– Você não vai voltar para a aula? – perguntei.

– Acho que não. Você?

– Também acho que não.

– Não pensei que gostasse tanto de banheiros, Weasley.

– Não pensei que você gostasse de ficar em banheiros femininos – retruquei debochada, sorrindo. "Ainda bem que ele não viu isso."

– Bom, pelo menos eu teria alguma razão pra invadir um banheiro cheio de mulheres.

– Tipo? – perguntei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Sei lá, ver garotas se trocando – ele falou. Deixei o queixo cair e revirei os olhos. Ele pareceu ter visto meu rosto quando emendou – Não que eu já tenha feito isso alguma vez na vida, mas você entendeu meu ponto.

– Entendi.

Ficamos calados por mais um tempo indeterminado que me pareceu longo, mas sem a necessidade de dizer nada, até que ele se levantou e destrancou a porta.

– Deixei minha mochila na aula – murmurou, mais para ele do que para mim.

Coloquei-me de pé rapidamente e abri minha porta, na esperança de vê-lo antes de sair. Levei um susto quando dei de cara com Malfoy, parado na minha frente. Seu rosto estava pálido e tinha olheiras profundas. Ele estava sem a gravata da Sonserina – sua camisa estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos. Notei que ele estava levemente suado.

Seu lábio tremeu com um riso que ele reprimiu ao ver minha cara espantada.

– Até mais ver, Weasley – falou ele e deu as costas para mim, rumando para a entrada. – Espero que da próxima vez não seja em um banheiro.

Fiquei com os pés cravados ali, parada e pasma, olhando pela porta que ele tinha acabado de cruzar. Quando meus sentidos voltaram, uma coisa chamou minha atenção. Foi com o mesmo sentimento de euforia que senti ao fazê-lo rir que notei uma gravata verde e prata esquecida na cabine ao lado.

* * *

**N/A:** olá :D que acharam? eu gosto desse cap, é_ kinda cute_ :3

deixem reviews meus queridos!

respostas das unsigned reviews:

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** oi querida! eeeeeee, que bom que gostou da fic ^^ ah, mas a gi pode achar outras coisas pra tornar sua vida menos ruim sem ser quadribol :x IUSHAOISUH tipo.. o Draco? ISHAOIUSHAOIUSH XD muito obrigada pela review ^^ beijinhos! ps: e nesse cap ele diz pra Gi que NAO TEM COMO confundir as duas, olha que fofo x.x

**Babi:** oie :D fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^ ai, menina, é que eu meio que decidi que essa fic ia ser mais rápida que as outras, pq nao tem mto o que ficar desenvolvendo ou inventando já que ela passa no sexto livro e tal... mas quando for pro sete, acho que não vai ser tão rápido assim, não sei. ahh enfim, muito obrigada pela review! beijinhos.

**gabii:** olááá :) que bom que você gostou do cap! *-* UISHAOIUSH ah, é, a Katie é meio egocêntrica :P mas ela não é de todo mal... muito obrigada por ter deixado review ^^ beijinhos!

**Ana Luiza:** oie :DD ahhhh *-* fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic ^^ suiahoisuahs eu não conheço gêmeos :( só do seriado mesmo que eu roubei a katie :x SIAHOISUHA muito obrigada pela review :) beijinhos!

preview:

_– Você ta sempre reclamando dela – zombei. – Mas continua namorando a Parkinson... Acho que você só não termina com ela porque senão todos vão descobrir seu segredo.  
__– Que segredo? – disse ele com a voz dura de repente.  
__– Ora, que você é apaixonado por Goyle – falei, rindo.  
– Weasley, você não tem medo do perigo – rosnou Malfoy, maroto._

aguardo reviews/opiniões/etcs *-*

como diz a queen latifah no Chicago: "if you're good to mamma, mamma is good to you" ;)

**D-B**


	4. A gravata

**N/A:** gente, vocês não sabem como eu fiquei eufórica quando vi que tinha 40 reviews já D: KKKKKKK sendo que eu to acordada desde as 19:00 de domingo e agora são quase 12:00 de segunda (Y) ah nem reparem nos meus horários por favor, só notem que eu estou cansadinha e doente xD mas mesmo assim tive que postar! :*

ps: se você recebeu uma resposta de review meio confusa, desculpa! mas eu to morrendo de sono :(

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "A gravata"**

É, tinha perdido a porra da minha gravata. Era a única limpa, as outras duas estavam na lavanderia do castelo. Sentado à mesa do café, revirava meus ovos mexidos com o garfo, sem fome. Talvez Pansy a tivesse jogado longe ontem à noite, depois da janta, quando ela apareceu em meu dormitório para exercer seu passatempo favorito: dar uns amassos. Na verdade, eu não lembrava direito – minha mente estava concentrada no maldito armário da Sala Precisa.

Foi quando as corujas entraram sobrevoando pelo Salão Principal e um pergaminho pequeno caiu no meu prato que descobri o real paradeiro da minha peça de uniforme perdida.

"_Estou com sua gravata. Quer de volta ou posso dar descarga nela?_

_Gêmea número 2."_

Meus olhos voaram pela mesa da Grifinória. Encontrei Weasley me encarando. Ela riu discretamente e abaixou os olhos para a própria comida. "Gêmea número 2". Só podia ser ela. Bufei. Peguei uma pena e escrevi no verso do pergaminho.

"_Banheiro de ontem. Antes do almoço. Não se atrase._

_D."_

Intimidei um garotinho do primeiro ano da Grifinória para entregar o bilhete por mim antes de partir para a primeira aula.

* * *

Saí correndo para o banheiro assim que a sineta soou, menti para Colin que estava com a bexiga explodindo. Chegando lá, ofegante, retirei a gravata verde e prata da Sonserina de dentro do bolso interno das minhas vestes. Entrei na mesma cabine do dia anterior e me sentei ansiosa e inquieta. Ouvi algumas garotas entrarem dando risinhos, enquanto outras reclamavam de coisas aleatórias.

– Ainda não acredito que Katie e Harry estão juntos – reconheci a voz de Romilda Vane.

– Nem eu – disse outra. – Você notou que depois disso nunca mais vimos as gêmeas Weasley juntas?

– Pois é – riu Romilda. – Acho que Gina gostava de Potter também.

– Deve ser. Vem, não quero me atrasar para o almoço.

Elas saíram, antes que eu pudesse azarar as duas brutalmente. Meu rosto estava quente. Devia estar vermelha como um pimentão. Puxei um espelhinho de dentro da mochila e encarei meu reflexo. Examinei a maquiagem preta ao redor dos meus olhos, que ainda estava perfeita – agradeci por isso.

– Weasley? – era Malfoy.

Com passos lentos, ele entrou no banheiro. Guardei o espelhinho de volta. Vi seus pés pararem em frente ao box que eu estava. Tentou abrir inutilmente. Então ele entrou na cabine ao lado, mas continuou de pé.

– Então é por isso que você anda fugindo da sua irmã? – ouvi seu tom zombeteiro.

Bufei.

– Você ouviu aquelas vacas – respondi.

– Não pude deixar de ouvir, estava esperando na porta – ele justificou. – Elas falam alto.

– Eu sei – respondi.

Silêncio. Ele riu baixinho.

– O que é? – perguntei irritada.

– Acho meio idiota seu motivo pra se esconder – contou ele.

– Bom, você diz isso porque nunca viu Parkinson aos beijos com outro garoto – retorqui.

– Se Parkinson estivesse aos beijos com outro cara – ele começou e pelo seu tom parecia estar sorrindo. – Eu riria dela, porque saberia o que ela estaria perdendo.

Amarrei a cara, pensando no que ele tinha dito.

– Vamos, agora me dê a porcaria da gravata – disse ele, mas sua voz ainda estava descontraída.

Inclinei meu corpo para baixo e estendi a mão para a outra cabine pelo vão.

– Qual é, Weasley – riu ele. – Está com medo de me ver?

Senti a ponta de seu sapato empurrar gentilmente minha mão para dentro.

– Talvez – respondi.

Era tão fácil ser sincera e conversar com ele sem olhar seu rosto, sem lembrar que ele era Draco Malfoy e que nós dois deveríamos estar provavelmente duelando ao invés de papear.

– Você vai provavelmente começar a me insultar se me enxergar – falei. – É o que você faz, não é?

– Provavelmente – ele respondeu, saindo da cabine. – Mas nunca vamos saber se você não sair daí. Agora seja homem e mostra a cara logo.

Seu tom divertido me pegou de surpresa. "Então ta" pensei, pondo-me de pé. Destranquei a porta e dei de cara com Malfoy – que estava de mãos no bolso, expressão marota no rosto. Segurei a vontade de rir. Ficamos nos encarando.

– E então? – perguntei. – Algum insulto?

– Não, hoje não – ele sorriu com um dos cantos da boca.

Dessa vez eu não consegui reprimir um sorriso idiota.

– Realmente, não tem como confundir vocês duas – Malfoy disse baixinho, mais para si do que para mim. Já estava me acostumando com isso.

Senti minhas orelhas ficarem quentes com aquele comentário. Ainda bem que estava com os cabelos soltos, cobrindo o sinal visível do meu constrangimento. Estendi a gravata para Malfoy, que a apanhou e caminhou até o espelho. Parei longe atrás dele e o observei fazer o nó agilmente.

– Obrigado por não ter dado descarga nela – ele disse sem me olhar.

– Me contive – brinquei.

Nos encaramos pelo espelho, enquanto ele dava um sorriso torto.

– Eu vou indo almoçar – falei apressada e sem jeito.

Malfoy se despediu com os olhos e eu fiz o mesmo.

A parte mais engraçada foi que, na semana seguinte, eu recebi outro bilhete de Malfoy. Na outra semana, foram dois bilhetes. Todos marcavam breves encontros em banheiros espalhados pela escola em momentos estratégicos – no intervalo, antes do almoço, depois da janta, durante algum período livre. Ficávamos os dois sentados em cabines separadas – para não sermos vistos – papeando por cerca de vinte minutos, ou mais durante uma aula que eu resolvia cabular raramente.

Eram conversas curtas sobre qualquer coisa idiota e banal, tipo: o quão tais professores eram chatos, como eu estava detestando minha irmã e as tentativas dela ir falar comigo, como Pansy Parkinson o irritava com suas manias, mas mesmo assim ele não terminava com ela. Era quase como uma sessão de terapia com desabafos, deboches, piadinhas infames e risadas, que terminava com algum de nós saindo correndo da cabine antes que alguém nos descobrisse.

Fevereiro chegou e eu nem dava mais bola pra Katie ou Harry, até tinha feito as pazes com ela – o que dificultou minhas fugidas para o banheiro entre as aulas. Meu humor tinha melhorado. Era engraçado que a culpa disso fossem pequenas conversas com um sonserino. Mesmo que eu não o visse muito, graças à fina parede que nos separava, era como se eu conhecesse Malfoy e conseguisse enxergar seu rosto e as expressões que ele fazia.

– Você ta sempre reclamando dela – zombei. – Mas continua namorando a Parkinson... Acho que você só não termina com ela porque senão todos vão descobrir seu segredo.

– Que segredo? – disse ele com a voz dura de repente.

– Ora, que você é apaixonado por Goyle – falei, rindo.

– Weasley, você não tem medo do perigo – rosnou Malfoy, maroto.

– Medo de você? Claro que não – retorqui. – Ainda mais quando estou trancada aqui dentro.

– Não seja por isso – disse ele.

Então, ele estava pulando para dentro da minha cabine, enquanto eu dava gargalhadas altas. Malfoy pulou na minha frente e eu me pus de pé.

– E agora, Weasley? – perguntou, segurando meus pulsos quando tentei empurrá-lo. – O que vai fazer?

Rindo feito uma idiota, percebi o sorriso sincero em seus lábios, enquanto tentava me desvencilhar dele. O som da porta abrindo fez com que nós dois nos calássemos imediatamente. Eu apertei os lábios vendo a cara engraçada de susto que ele fazia. Subi na privada, pois estávamos no banheiro masculino. Malfoy moveu os lábios fazendo "shiu", sério, aproximando-se de mim. Sua cabeça ficou na altura do meu peito.

– Harry? – ouvi a voz de o meu irmão dizer.

– Só um segundo – respondeu ele.

Malfoy soltou meus punhos naquele instante e seu corpo ficou rígido. Eu engoli em seco.

– Droga, não acredito que esqueci o mapa no dormitório – lamentou Harry.

– Então vamos que eu to morrendo de fome – protestou Rony.

– Certo.

Os dois saíram batendo a porta e eu respirei fundo. Malfoy se afastou e encostou-se na porta, enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros e sedosos. Nós encaramos – sérios a princípio – até que eu caí na gargalhada de novo.

– Você pulou de uma cabine para a outra! – exclamei, voltando pro chão.

– Qual é o problema nisso? – ele disse, sorrindo.

– Eu sei lá – respondi suspirando. – Bom, é melhor eu ir jantar.

Por uma fração de segundo achei que ele não fosse sair da frente.

– É – concordou Malfoy, abrindo a porta.

– Tchau – disse e corri para fora do banheiro.

* * *

Maldito bêbado Slughorn. _Que droga_. Saiu tudo errado outra vez. Agora Weasley estava na ala hospitalar ao lado do irmão moribundo envenenado. Maldição!

Chutei a pilha de coisas mais próximas de mim, tentando extravasar a frustração que sentia. Sentei no chão da Sala Precisa, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Parece que tudo tava saindo ao contrário do que eu tinha planejado. O colar, a garrafa de hidromel, a porcaria do armário não estava nem na metade. No começo achei que fosse ser fácil... Mas agora eu me sentia rodando em círculos, sem ir a lugar nenhum.

Senti meu estômago roncar fervorosamente, mas o ignorei. Não tinha ido almoçar e não pretendia voltar para a janta. Devia ficar ali dentro trabalhando, não podia sair, não agora. Tinha passado as últimas semanas desperdiçando meu tempo com encontros em banheiros.

"Não desperdiçando" manifestou uma parte da minha mente. Confesso que estava gostando de ter alguém pra conversar, mesmo que esse alguém fosse uma Weasley.

"Uma Weasley sardenta e pobretona" disse a parte enfurecida na minha cabeça.

"Tanto faz isso agora" retorquiu a outra parte. "Pelo menos ela me escuta..."

"Deve ser porque ela não tem ninguém pra conversar" zombou uma das partes.

"Não é verdade, ela voltou a andar com a irmã para cima e para baixo, mas mesmo assim continua encontrando você em banheiros mal-cheirosos" repreendeu uma voz em minha mente. "Acho que merece um crédito por isso, não é?"

"Tanto faz agora!" pensei, tentando cessar as opiniões adversas dentro de mim. E se ela soubesse quem acidentalmente envenenou o irmão? Quase o matando? Com certeza ela nunca mais olharia na minha cara.

Um sentimento de solidão me socou por dentro de repente.

* * *

Tinha acabado de sair do Corujal. Pedi a Pichi para entregar um bilhete para Malfoy. Precisava conversar com alguém, desabafar. E ele foi a primeira pessoa que me veio na cabeça, por mais bizarro que isso parecesse. Mas, depois de semanas, eu já tinha me acostumado com o sonserino.

Esperei por horas. Malfoy não apareceu. Talvez não tivesse recebido o bilhete... Talvez não quisesse mais me ver?

No dia seguinte, mandei outro só para garantir. Ele não veio. Aquilo tinha sido como um chute no estômago. De repente eu me senti abandonada e sozinha, mesmo que fosse ridículo achar que eu e ele tínhamos algo parecido com amizade. Bom, eu devia ter interpretado alguma coisa errado. Vai ver ele precisava espairecer e eu era só um passatempo, do qual ele tinha enjoado.

Pensando agora, era bem estúpida a idéia de que tivéssemos virados amigos ou algo assim só porque conversamos durante algum tempo.

– Gina, o que houve? – perguntou Colin na sala comunal.

– Ah, nada não.

– Você parece abatida.

– Rony foi envenenado, Harry levou um balaço na cabeça, perdemos o jogo, Katie não pára de me importunar, os NOM's estão cada vez mais perto... – recitei calma. "Malfoy desapareceu..." acrescentei mentalmente.

– Os NOM's não estão tão próximos assim – disse Colin, dando um sorriso. – E Rony e Harry já saíram da Ala Hospitalar faz um tempão, estão ótimos.

Apenas o encarei sem expressão. Ele ficou calado me analisando.

– Você, por acaso, ainda está chateada com Katie por causa de Harry? – ele sussurrou.

– Não, não – respondi sinceramente. – Se eles se gostam, melhor assim... Já estava na hora de superar essa paixonite infantil...

– Então... Tem outro garoto ocupando a sua mente?

Uma pausa. Na realidade, sim. Mas não do jeito que Colin estava sugerindo – eu estava muito longe de gostar de Draco Malfoy.

Antes que eu respondesse à pergunta do amigo, um garotinho pequeno parou ao meu lado.

– Você é Ginevra Weasley, né? – perguntou timidamente.

– Sim, por quê? – disse simpática.

– Me mandaram entregar isso para você – ele estendeu um pequeno bilhete.

Congelei. Os olhos curiosos de Colin foram do garotinho para mim.

– Obrigada – disse fracamente, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho dobrado e amassado. Parecia ter sido revirado várias vezes, talvez na dúvida de entregá-lo ou não.

Meu coração começou a bater forte.

"Se controla, Ginevra" repeti mentalmente.

Com as mãos trêmulas, desdobrei o pedaço de papel rapidamente.

"_Corredor. Agora._

_D."_

* * *

**N/A:** uh :o e agooooooooooooooooooooooooooooora?

ela vai? ou não vai?

*FAZ SUSPENSE*

_=-=_

reply pra unsigned review:

**Sarah Melanye Mackenzie:** oie :D fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic *-* ai menine, o Draquinho fica meio perturbado no sexto ano, cê sabe, rs... Mas ele é sexy sim, espera até ele dar uns pega na Gi... IUSHAOIUSHAOIUSHAOIUH :x ai ai... que achou desse cap? ^^ muito obrigada por ter deixado review! beijinhosss.

**Ana Luiza:** oláá :D UISHAOIUSUHUI ah, a Katie é vacona mesmo :B é meio difícil gostar dela quando ela faz essas coisas com a Gi... pois é, K. não fez por mal ter ficado com o Harry, né :s mas ela podia ter conversado com a Gi, não ter pega ela de surpresa daquele jeito! HSAOIUHSOIUAHS ai que bom que gostou do cap *-* bah não sei daonde eu tirei essa idéia de banheiros trocados, mas enfim né IUHASOIUH xD olha, já pensei em escrever um livro, mas nunca tive idéia pra historia original o.O IUSHAOIUSH.. muito obrigada pela review *-* beijinhos!

=-=

reviews /o/ reviews \o\ reviews \o/ vamos lá, pessoal, sem preguiça, na moral \o\ /o/ \o/

tão sentindo a insanidade mental da autora né? :(

vejo vocês nos próximo cap! :*

**D-B**


	5. Reencontro

**N/A:** pra amenizar o clima tenso de anel da rosa, mais um cap aqui ;D

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**"Reencontro"**

_Com as mãos trêmulas, desdobrei o pedaço de papel rapidamente._

"_Corredor. Agora._

_D."_

Engoli em seco e meti o bilhete dentro do bolso da calça que usava. Não estava de uniforme porque era sábado.

– O que foi? – perguntou Colin sentando à minha frente, encarando-me com olhos suspeitos.

– Nada não – falei rapidamente. – Eu tenho que ir, já volto.

– Mas já está tarde – ele disse incrédulo.

Não respondi, saindo correndo para o retrato. Depois de praticamente dois meses sem trocar nenhuma palavra ou olhar, Malfoy tinha resolvido me procurar e parecia urgente – eram quase dez da noite e nós dois estaríamos desrespeitando o toque de recolher. Mesmo assim, comecei a caminhar rapidamente, olhando em volta. A ausência de luzes dificultou.

"Corredor" pensei. "O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso? Tem milhares de corredores nessa droga de castelo..."

Foi ai que me atingiu. Só podia ser um corredor e ele ficava ali perto – o corredor em que nos encontramos há meses, quando caí nos braços dele sem querer.

Uma parte de mim se perguntava por que eu estava atendendo ao seu chamado, se ele tinha me ignorado na última vez. Eu não tinha resposta para aquilo. Talvez estivesse indo ao seu encontro justamente pra saber por que diabos ele passou tanto tempo fingindo que eu não existia...

Dedos fortes apertaram meu braço de repente, distraindo-me dos meus pensamentos já enfurecidos. Quase dei um grito de pavor.

– Sou eu – disse a voz baixa de Malfoy.

O puxão tinha feito eu me virar para ele, que estava encostado em uma parede ao lado de uma estátua. Encarei seu rosto pálido no escuro como podia. Ficamos em silêncio. Ele soltou meu braço depois de algum tempo.

– Achei que você não viria.

– Talvez eu não devesse ter vindo – falei.

– Que bom que veio – ele desviou os olhos e escorregou até o chão se sentando.

Observei seu movimento, curiosa. Então, me agachei na frente dele.

– O que houve? – perguntei.

– Eu só – ele fez uma pausa. Sua voz estava fraca. – Precisava ver alguém.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Vamos sair daqui – sugeri, ficando de pé. – Vem.

Malfoy se levantou e nós começamos a caminhar.

– Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou relutante.

– Você precisa de uma xícara de chocolate quente – disse. – Pra melhorar seu ânimo.

– O que te faz pensar que sabe alguma coisa sobre meu ânimo?

– Pode estar escuro, mas consigo ver sua cara.

– Sei outras maneiras de melhor o ânimo mais atraentes que uma xícara de chocolate.

Virei o rosto para fitá-lo.

– Bom, mas para isso você devia ter chamado Parkinson e não eu – respondi. Acho que sabia do que aquele sonserino pervertido estava falando... – Se me chamou, vai ser do meu jeito.

Ele soltou uma risada baixa e curta.

– Certo, Weasley – disse Malfoy. – Mas bem que você queria.

Revirei os olhos.

– Bem que você queria que eu quisesse.

– Hm, espera ai, quem caiu em cima de quem mesmo? – zombou ele.

– Acho que vou voltar para minha sala comunal aconchegante... – ameacei, parando.

– Qual é, Weasley, você sabe que eu to brincando – ele pegou na minha mão. – Vamos andando antes que o idiota do Filch apareça.

Malfoy começou a me puxar apressando o passo. Ainda bem que ele estava na frente e não me viu sorrindo feito uma boba. Passou pela minha cabeça, como um relâmpago, que eu talvez tivesse sentido falta dos deboches dele, mas afastei esse pensamento quando senti meu estômago se revirando.

Chegando na cozinha, fui até o elfo mais próximo e pedi duas xícaras de chocolate quente. Sentamos no chão em um canto. Notei que a expressão do rosto dele tinha ficado vazia e um pouco amargurada. Sob a luz fraca que vinha de lareiras, constatei que sua palidez e suas olheiras tinham se agravado – ele também parecia mais magro, com aparência de doente.

– Por que você não veio? – perguntei, não conseguindo mais segurar a língua.

– Não sei – respondeu Malfoy. – Desculpe por isso – acrescentou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

O elfo voltou trazendo duas xícaras fumegantes de chocolate quente.

– Obrigada – sorri.

Malfoy apertou a caneca entre as mãos, olhos desfocados, pensativo. Tinha alguma coisa perturbando ele. Não precisava ser proficiente em Legilimência para perceber.

Assoprei o líquido quente e depois bebi um gole pequeno.

– Não vai me falar o que te aflige? – perguntei, tentando manter o tom de descontração.

– Ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu não saio por ai falando da minha vida – respondeu ele, erguendo os olhos cinzentos e opacos até os meus.

– Mas então tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

Malfoy ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo, e não respondeu. Bebeu um pouco do seu chocolate.

– Se você não chamou a Parkinson – comecei. – Então é algum problema com ela?

Ele respirou fundo, parecendo irritado.

– Não tem nada a ver com Pansy – disse.

– Aula?

– Não.

– Trabalhos pra entregar?

– Não.

– Notas baixas?

– Não...

– Alguém te socou?

– _Não_, Weasley – ele me encarou bravo. – Pára de fazer perguntas.

Bebeu mais um gole.

– Você me chamou, desrespeitando o toque de recolher, e esperava que eu não quisesse saber o que aconteceu?

– Não é nada demais – respondeu, voz convencida. – Só precisava...

Ele se calou.

– Precisava?

– Ver alguém, já te disse.

– Você podia ver qualquer pessoa da Sonserina na sala comunal e não arriscaria pegar uma detenção.

Malfoy amarrou a cara.

– O que você quer ouvir, Weasley?

– Que você se arrepende de não ter ido me ver e quer se desculpar – aquilo escapou dos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse pensar duas vezes.

– Eu já pedi desculpas.

– Então era isso?

Eu sorri. Ele bufou.

– Cala a boca, Weasley – pediu num tom descontraído.

Malfoy se aproximou, sentando ao meu lado. Senti minha barriga formigar quando o braço dele roçou no meu.

– Você tinha razão sobre o chocolate – sorriu ele, dando um grande gole.

– Eu sei – me gabei, bebendo também.

* * *

Lá estava eu sendo estúpido e imprudente de novo. Num momento de desespero, tinha voltado a falar com Weasley, por mais que a parte racional do meu cérebro gritasse que não devia. Aquilo consumia o tempo que poderia ficar na Sala Precisa. Sentia um enjôo tremendo quando me lembrava da missão que ia de mal a pior. Mas a parte emocional do meu cérebro ficava me convencendo que não tinha nada de ruim no tempo que passava com ela – no banheiro, como antes, e agora às vezes na cozinha, tomando suco de abóbora ou cerveja amanteigada – pelo contrário, era prazeroso.

Pansy enchia meus ouvidos de reclamações, dizendo que não passava tempo com ela, que estava sendo um namorado ruim... Como se isso se comparasse ao Comensal falho que eu era. Como se isso se comparasse às palavras do Lorde das Trevas que ecoavam em minha mente.

Eu era fraco. Fraco demais.

Meu corpo tremia violentamente quando me lembrava de minha mãe e meu pai, e o que aconteceria se tudo desse errado...

– Malfoy?

Era ela. Rapidamente limpei a lágrima quente que tinha acabado de escapar do meu olho direito. Limpei a garganta. Escutei Weasley entrar na cabine ao lado, mas não falei nada. Fiquei com medo que ela notasse minha voz embargada.

– Ei – chamou sua voz, vinda de cima.

Vi seu rosto aparecer no alto da parede que nos separava. Ela parecia preocupada. Será que eu estava com uma cara ruim? Desajeita, a ruiva começou a subir com dificuldade.

– O que diabos ta tentando fazer? – perguntei, quando ela passou a perna para dentro da cabine.

Como eu imaginei, ela se desequilibrou ao passar a outra perna. Tentei me levantar e esticar os braços para apará-la, mas no instante seguinte, seu corpo caiu sobre mim, derrubando nos dois.

– Que droga, Weasley! – exclamei de dor.

– Ai – fez ela. – Desculpa.

Estávamos os dois um pouco enroscados no espaço pequeno entre o bacio e a porta. Ela se sentou, ainda gemendo com a queda. Sentei-me também e a encarei irritado. A ruiva retribuiu com a cara amarrada.

– Grande maneira que você arranjou de cair em cima de mim outra vez.

Ela chutou minha canela de leve, rindo. Era incrível como conseguia mudar de expressão de um momento para o outro.

– Se eu realmente quisesse cair em cima de você – ela começou lentamente. – Com certeza não seria num banheiro.

Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

– Falou a espertinha.

– Cala a boca, vai – disse ela, massageando o cotovelo. – Já tive um dia péssimo.

– Você acabou de piorar o meu.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– O que foi dessa vez? – me encarou séria. – Parkinson de novo?

– Por que você acha que ela é a causa todos meus problemas? – franzi o cenho.

– Não sei – Weasley deu de ombros. – Vai ver porque à minha volta só vejo como namoros trazem problemas – ela fez uma pausa, pensativa. – E é por isso que eu decidi me manter longe de garotos – acrescentou com um sorriso sábio.

– Você ta bem perto de um agora – dei um sorriso maroto.

– Você entendeu o que eu disse, Malfoy.

– Ta bom, senhorita castidade – zombei.

Ela corou, desviando o olhar, e fez uma careta. Fiquei espantado por ter atingido um ponto fraco com a brincadeira.

– Você já beijou alguém, Weasley? – perguntei, colocando no rosto uma das minhas expressões mais diabólicas. (N/A: diabolicamente sedutoras a lá Chuck Bass :x )

Seus olhos castanhos e irritados pararam nos meus.

– Já.

– Sério? – duvidei só para irritá-la mais.

– Que diferença faz? – ela rosnou.

– Quantos?

– Quantos o quê?

– Quantos caras.

O rosto de Weasley virou um pimentão.

– 3? – chutei, ela ficou mais vermelha ainda. – 2? 1?!

– Malfoy, cala a boca.

– Você só beijou um cara na vida? – exclamei, extasiado. – Só pode estar brincando...

Ela soltou um urro de raiva.

– Com a irmã que você tem... – comentei, sorriso debochado no rosto.

Weasley cruzou os braços, olhando para o lado contrário onde eu estava e não respondeu.

– Você tem medo de garotos – falei.

– Não tenho.

– Tem sim.

– _Não tenho_.

– Prove.

Naquele instante a porta do banheiro bateu. Ela me encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, desafiadora.

– Me observe – sussurrou e pôs-se de pé num segundo.

A ruiva saiu da cabine pisando forte e eu deixei uma fresta aberta da porta para vê-la.

– Neville – chamou ela. A sortuda pelo menos conhecia o garoto.

– Gina, oi – disse ele, dando um sorriso radiante. – O que está fazendo aqui? – ele ficou sério de repente.

– Isso – disse Weasley e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Tive que segurar o riso ao ver a cara de espanto de Longbottom quando a ruiva o beijou profunda e demoradamente. Quando ela o soltou, ele estava atônito.

– Gina, eu...

– Tchau, Nev – disse ela rapidamente. Antes de sair pela porta, Weasley me lançou um olhar triunfante e maroto.

Sorri divertido. _Que garota_.

* * *

– Gina! – ouvi Katie exclamar às minhas costas.

– O que? – depois de tirar o blusão do uniforme e largar na cama, me virei.

– Não acredito que você fez isso! – ela estava perplexa e incrédula. – Neville, Gina! Por que ele?

– Ah, Katie...

– De todos os garotos você tinha que beijar um esquisitão?

– Neville não é esquisito – retorqui.

– Por que ele?!

– Sei lá, Katie, estava afim de beijar alguém e ele apareceu na hora certa.

– Você não pode simplesmente sair beijando qualquer um! Muito menos sem me consultar!

– Eu não tenho porque te perguntar nada, não preciso da sua autorização.

– Claro que precisa! – ela exclamou com a voz estridente.

Amarrei a cara para ela.

– Katie, chega disso, eu vou pro banho.

Sai, deixando a gêmea número 1 espumando de fúria para trás. Despi minhas roupas rapidamente e entrei no chuveiro.

"Você ta me devendo uma, Malfoy" pensei.

* * *

**N/A:** ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh IUSHAOISUHAOSIUHAO deu aloka na gi.

eu gosto desse cap, ele é todo descontraído e feliz :D fiquei satisfeita com ele!

espero que vocês tenham gostado :)

no próximo... um pouco de pseudo action! USHAOIUSHOIH :x

=-=

respostas das unsigned reviews:

**Mariana:** oie :D ahahah eu jurava que você não tava lendo a fic! x.x siahsoiuhaosuhoaiu que bom que tá gostando! IUSHAOIUSHAOISUHAOIUSH bom, mais ou menos, porque os dois não ficam choramingando no banheiro né? eles ficam de boa ^^ e ah, o Draco não podia dar uns pegas na murta (Y) IUSHAOISUHAOIUSHAOIUSH gina que geme, aiaiaiaiaia xD muito obrigada pela review! beijão.

**Sarah M. Mackenzie:** olá :D aeaeaeaeae fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic *-* IUSDHAOIUSHAOIUSHOIAUHSOIUAH o Draco é mandão né? IUSHAOIUSH ^^ ah sim, tá rapidinha e tu tbm to gostando disso, ela é bem objetiva :) tá sendo bem gostoso de escrever ^^ HAHAHA olha, daqui a pouco tem action, prometo! muito obrigada pela review :D beijinhos.

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** oie :D ah, que bom que gostou dessa aqui também ^^ tem coisas que eu prefiro em anel da rosa, a história é mais desenvolvida e tal, os personagens são mais "encorpados", etc. mas é bom escrever Twin porque é super descontraído :3 muito obrigada pela review :D beijão!  
**  
MarciaBS:** olá :D fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic ^^ muito obrigada por ter deixado review! beijão ^^

=-=

to postando muito rápido né gente? tenho que dar um freio nisso... IUSHAOIUSHAOIUSH (6) mas é que vocês andam tão queridos e deixando tantas reviews, tanto aqui quanto em Anel da Rosa, que eu fico feliz ^^

que acharam do cap? você que tá lendo ai e não deixou review ainda, manifeste-se!

não se esqueçam:

**reviews!**

_you know you love me ;)_

_xoxo_

_D-B._


	6. O Jantar

**N/A:** a Luna tava mara no filme *-* adorei as cenas do Draco (óbvio) mas a hora do banheiro deixou a desejar :P deviam ter pedido pro Tarantino dirigir a cena u.u

o que é aquela Pansy? LINDA DEMAIS, OK. podia ter mostrado ela e o Tom dando uns beijinhos, pelo menos :( mas quiseram passar a imagem de Draco Solitário Malfoy mesmo, er.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**"O Jantar"**

Foi tentando conter uma risada na mesa da Sonserina que li a pequena cartinha que Weasley tinha me mandado.

"_Minha irmã não pára de me importunar por causa da porcaria do beijo no Neville. Todo o castelo ficou sabendo, mesmo que só nós três tivéssemos visto acontecer. Para sua saúde, eu espero que não tenha espalhado por ai. As pessoas passam por mim e apontam! Dão risada! Você ta me devendo uma, sonserino._

_Gêmea número 2."_

Soquei o pergaminho no bolso quando Pansy se aproximou.

– Bom dia, amor – disse ela, beijando minha bochecha. – Que sorriso é esse? Feliz em me ver?

– É, Pansy – concordei.

Ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, apertando forte, e começou a falar sobre qualquer coisa que eu não prestei atenção.

Se Weasley quer uma compensação, ela terá.

* * *

"_Antes da janta, me encontre em frente à tapeçaria dos trasgos dançando balé no corredor do sétimo andar que você conhece bem. Coloque sua melhor roupa, Weasley, e talvez eu consiga compensar um pouco a humilhação que você diz estar sofrendo._

_D._

_PS.: vou tentar não rir da sua cara mais do que já ri."_

Dei um sorriso. Então Malfoy estava planejando alguma coisa pra me compensar. Pelo menos isso.

– Olha ali pra ela, deve ser um bilhetinho amoroso do_ Longbottom_ – ouvi Romilda Vane caçoar às minhas costas.

Antes que eu pudesse sacar minha varinha e lançar uma azaração na garota, Luna surgiu do nada ao meu lado.

– Gina! – exclamou ela. – É verdade então?

– O quê? – começamos a andar para a aula dupla de Poções.

– Que você e o Nev estão namorando?

– Onde você ouviu isso? – olhei incrédula para ela.

– É o que estão dizendo por todo castelo...

– Não, Luna – dei um sorriso torto. – Eu só beijei ele uma vez...

– Ah – fez ela. – Entendi.

– Por quê? – perguntei suspeitosa.

– Não é nada, só tava achando que todo mundo tava arranjando um namorado menos eu.

Fiz uma careta.

– Um garoto me convidou para a festa de natal do Slughorn – ela contou. – Mas depois descobri que só fazia parte de uma aposta...

– Quem?

– Um garoto da Sonserina.

– Eu conheço?

– Acho que não – ela respondeu e então suspirou. – Por um momento achei que fosse verdade, mas aí me contaram na festa que era uma brincadeira, nem o vi.

– Quem fez isso? – perguntei, agora irritada.

– É... Blaise Zabili eu acho... – disse, pensativa.

– Blaise Zabini?

– Isso mesmo!

– Que garoto idiota – bufei.

– Pois é – ela continuou. – Eu nem o conheço direito, achei estranho ele ter me convidado. Mas Parkinson...

– Pansy Parkinson? – interrompi. – Foi idéia dela?

– É, acho que sim – disse Luna, me encarando séria. – Mas tudo bem, fazer o que... Não sei por que alguém ia querer sair com a "Di-Lua"...

– Não diga isso – falei em alto e bom som. – Você é linda, Luna, legal, inteligente, querida...

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, enquanto entravamos nas masmorras.

– Obrigada, Gina.

Sorri de volta para Luna, largando meu material e sentando. Slughorn começou a falar. Mas eu só pensava em xingar infinitamente Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Nunca tinha pensado em usar a Sala Precisa pra outra coisa que não fosse consertar o Armário Sumidouro. Mas agora que a via daquele jeito, majestosa e arrumada, fiquei quase perplexo. Tinha uma mesa para dois e velas por tudo. Panos dourados e roxos cobriam as paredes e o teto. Na lareira crepitava um fogo baixo e perto dela havia um tapete fofo e almofadas. Quando eu passei três vezes ali, pensando apenas "Preciso de um lugar para levar Weasley pra jantar" não imaginei que fosse ficar tão bonito.

Olhei o relógio. Eram quase sete horas. Apertei os nós dos dedos nervosamente. É, eu não sei por que estava um pouco nervoso com aquilo. Aquele lugar tava arrumado demais. Talvez um pouco romântico... Tinham rosas vermelhas no centro da mesa que eu resolvi tirar, as fazendo sumir com um toque de varinha.

Caminhei até a porta um pouco impaciente. Pra minha felicidade, a Sala tinha pensando em tudo – tinha um olho mágico na madeira, pra eu poder ver quando ela chegasse. Fiquei ali espiando por alguns segundos e vi uma cabeleira ruiva chegar.

Abri a porta rapidamente e a segurei pelo braço sem dizer nada. Weasley tomou um susto tremendo, idiota e desprevenida como sempre. Sorri ao ver a cara dela.

– Malfoy! – exclamou. – Você tem que parar com isso.

– É melhor você ir se acostumando, Weasley.

Ela não respondeu. Estava com os olhos bem abertos, deslumbrada com o lugar. Deu alguns passos lentos pelo aposento. Reparei na sua roupa, afinal tinha pedido pra ela escolher a sua melhor. Usava um suéter de botões verde todo estampado com laços pretos, uma saia vermelha esvoaçante, meias pretas que iam até o joelho e as sapatilhas que eu já tinha me acostumado em notar em seus pés pequenos.

– Essa é sua melhor roupa? – caçoei.

A ruiva me lançou um olhar aborrecido. Percebi que ela estava maquiada e com uma presilha no lado direito da cabeça.

– E essa é a sua? – ela fez um aceno com a cabeça.

– Não tem nada de errado com um simples terno preto – falei. – Ainda mais quando é um Armani.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Certo – virou-se e andou pela sala sem compromisso. – Então um jantar é sua compensação?

Dei um sorriso torto e fui até a mesa.

– Champagne? – ofereci, pegando a garrafa que tinha afanado.

Weasley deu um risinho.

– OK – se aproximou, enquanto eu servia uma taça para ela.

Sentamos à mesa e naquele momento em que ela bebericava de sua bebida, me senti meio idiota.

– Sabe, Malfoy – ela falou. – Eu nunca imaginei que Sonserinos fossem tão baixos.

– Como? – perguntei, um pouco ofendido.

– Não, to mentindo – ela me encarou. – Eu sempre imaginei.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Nada, talvez os nomes Parkinson, Zabini, Luna Lovegood e aposta te digam alguma coisa – ela me lançou um olhar de mero desprezo.

Dei um sorriso enviesado, lembrando do que tinha acontecido em Dezembro.

– Então Lovegood te contou?

– Sim. E por pouco não coloquei fogo na cabeça da sua namorada e do seu amigo.

– Weasley, foi só uma brincadeira – emendei descontraído.

– Uma brincadeira sem graça – ela parecia mesmo chateada.

– Não precisa tomar as dores de sua amiga, não foi com você.

– Bom e se tivesse sido? – perguntou, indignada. – Eu não ia ficar feliz com isso.

– Só fizemos isso porque Blaise mereceu – contei.

– Como assim?

– Depois de algumas doses de firewhisky, ele deixou escapar que achava Lovegood bonita.

Weasley franziu o cenho.

– Então, Pansy e ele resolveram fazer uma aposta idiota – falei. – Quem perdesse deveria convidar pra festa uma pessoa escolhida pelo outro. Blaise perdeu. Feliz agora?

– Que aposta?

– Acho melhor não contar, senão posso ferir seus ouvidos virginais – zombei.

– Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou ela, mas sua expressão brava tinha sido substituída por um sorriso. A ruiva amassou um guardanapo e jogou em mim. – Deixe minha castidade em paz.

Soltei uma risada alta.

– Vou deixar – falei, um pouco diabólico. – Agora vamos comer.

* * *

Depois de uma janta deliciosa, várias taças de champagne, piadas, risadas e trocas de ofensas descontraídas, nós dois sentamos perto da lareira, ainda com a garrafa de bebida alcoólica nos acompanhando. Sentia minha face quente e não conseguia parar de rir das coisas que Malfoy dizia. Naquele momento, ele me pareceu melhor de aparência do que todas as outras vezes que o tinha visto. Até... _bonito_.

"Bem bonito" pensei, enquanto ele contava fatos engraçados que aconteciam sigilosos no salão comunal da Sonserina.

– Desde então, Pansy chama Nott de "cabaço"...

– Pobre garoto – falei. – Vocês são malvados demais.

– Alguém tem que compensar nesse castelo cheio de palermas, não é – disse ele, pegando uma almofada pequena e jogando em mim levemente.

Amarrei a cara para ele teatralmente e joguei a almofada de volta com força. Bateu na mão dele, derrubando a taça e molhando as roupas dele.

– Weasley! – ele exclamou, parecendo bravo.

– OH, não, sujei seu Armani – caçoei sem dó. – O que será de Draco Malfoy agora?

Ele estreitou os olhos. Então, no instante seguinte, adiantou-se e começou a fazer cócegas na minha cintura, me fazendo rir descontrolada.

– Isso é pelo meu Armani – brincou ele.

Tentei empurrá-lo para longe com os punhos, mas ele segurou meus pulsos e, lutando para me soltar, caí de costas numa almofada macia. Malfoy caiu em cima de mim, seu corpo a trinta centímetros do meu, segurando minhas mãos contra o chão. Parei de rir, mordendo o lábio.

– Agora é você que ta em cima de mim – tentei brincar, minha voz saiu um pouco trêmula.

– Eu sei.

Ele respondeu. Estava sério. Seus olhos prateados esquadrinharam meu rosto. Um arrepio violento percorreu minha barriga.

– Saí de cima, Malfoy – falei, empurrando a barriga dele com o joelho, tentei parece descontraída e dei uma risada fraca.

O loiro me soltou e caiu ao meu lado, gemendo de dor.

– Weasley, acabamos de comer – ele reclamou. – Podia ter sido mais gentil.

– Ah, claro – revirei os olhos.

Ele se deitou do meu lado. Senti o braço dele roçar no meu quando pegou a varinha para secar as roupas.

– Mais? – perguntou, oferecendo a garrafa que nunca parecia terminar. Talvez ele estivesse reenchendo ela sem eu perceber.

Peguei a garrafa e dei um golinho. Ficamos ali, deitados e encarando o teto. Pousei uma das mãos sobre o diafragma e deixei a outra no chão, perto de Malfoy. Espiei seu rosto, ele parecia pensativo, mas sereno.

Senti os dedos dele encostaram-se aos meus levemente. Arrepios me assolaram novamente, arrebatadores. Quase ofeguei.

– Que horas são? – perguntei, tentando quebrar o silêncio.

Ele olhou seu relógio de pulso.

– Já passou das dez – falou com a voz baixa.

Malfoy me encarou.

– É melhor eu ir – disse, pondo-me de pé. – Obrigada pelo jantar – agradeci com um sorriso leve e bobo nos lábios.

– Não foi nada – respondeu ele se sentando.

– Boa noite – disse rápido e saí apressada em direção à saída.

Fechei a porta atrás de mim e disparei pelos corredores, sentido o coração bater descompassado.

* * *

_I saw you move a certain way  
I missed you a lot  
Return to this abandoned place  
Should've been forgot  
Echoes drown the conversation out  
Echoes that only seem to bring about  
A silent expression  
Things you may allow  
Going nowhere_

_The steps made a pattern  
I'd never seen  
I felt like a kid of six or seventeen  
I was off in some empty day dream  
Going nowhere_

Weasley foi embora. Logo uma culpa me assolou. Fechei os olhos e me larguei nas almofadas macias. Droga. Tinha passado horas com ela, sem nem ao menos me lembrar do que deveria estar fazendo. E tinha sido... Legal. Muito legal. E divertido. E engraçado.

"E você pensou em beijá-la" disse uma voz na minha cabeça.

"Não, não pensei" respondi.

"Pensou sim e ainda foi pra cima dela."

"Não fui pra cima dela com essa intenção, foi um acidente!" retorqui. "Eu tenho namorada!"

"Mas ali na hora você cogitou essa idéia..." disse a voz.

"Cala a boca!"

Irritado, levantei e sai da sala. Passei três vezes por ela e entrei novamente, agora vendo um lugar diferente. E deprimente.

* * *

Apenas algumas noites depois do jantar com Malfoy, eu estava sentada na sala comunal estudando ao lado de Katie.

– Me ajuda aqui – pediu ela. – Tem como me explicar essa questão melhor?

Peguei seu livro de História da Magia para dar uma olhada.

– Isso é simples, Katie, preste atenção...

– Que diabos...? – ouvi ela sussurrar. Seus olhos demonstravam perplexidade.

Levantei os meus para ver o que espantava ela. Harry passou correndo perto de nós duas, com as roupas molhadas e manchadas de... Sangue?

Katie se pôs de pé.

– Harry? – chamou, mas o garoto não virou para atendê-la e saiu pelo buraco do retrato carregando sua mochila.

A garota entrou em pânico.

– Oh, meu Deus, o que será que houve?! – exclamou, atraindo os olhares que antes estavam em Harry.

Ela fez menção de segui-lo, mas segurei seu braço fortemente.

– Espera ai – falei.

– Me deixe ir atrás dele! – ela protestou.

– Não, Katie, fica aqui – teimei. Olhei para a saída. – Ele vai voltar.

Dito e feito. Alguns minutos depois, que Katie quase me enlouqueceu com perguntas e suposições, Harry chegou. Nós duas, Rony e Hermione – que tinham aparecido pouco depois dele sumir – fomos até o garoto. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Prof. McGonagall o chamou em um canto e, pelo visto, passou um sermão nele. Sentei perto da lareira com os outros três, esperando Harry voltar. Não consegui ouvir o que ela dizia, muito menos fiz esforço para tanto.

Arrastando os pés, ele voltou e começou a contar uma história muito estranha a princípio. Falava alguma coisa do Mapa do Maroto e sobre ele estar procurando Malfoy nele. Por que ele procurou o sonserino no mapa? Pelo que ele disse, era algo que fazia com freqüência. Meu estômago revirou. Mas pensei que, se ele tivesse nos visto juntos, já teria dito alguma coisa. Continuei prestando atenção na história...

– E agora estou de detenção até o final do trimestre – Harry continuou falando, mas eu não ouvia mais nada.

Minha mente tinha parado de funcionar quando ele falou o que tinha feito.

A imagem de Draco Malfoy sangrando no chão do banheiro foi tão avassaladora que eu tinha deixado o queixo cair sem notar. Já não enxergava Harry. Já não enxergava nada. O ar parou nos meus pulmões e ficou trancado ali dentro.

– Gina? – chamou Katie. Todos me encaravam.

– Er – voltei a respirar.

– O que houve? – perguntou ela.

– Que péssimo isso, Harry – falei com a voz rouca e baixa, tentando encarar os olhos verdes dele.

Naquele momento, eu tive vontade de acertar um feitiço na cara do garoto, mesmo que ele parecesse arrependido.

– Eu tenho que ir na biblioteca – menti e fiquei de pé num segundo.

Saí sem me despedir, amargurada, rumando para a Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

**N/A:** _SECTUMSEMPRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ kkkkkkkk (maluca) :B bom vocês entenderam né? quando eu disse que ia seguir o livro, era isso.

pra quem quiser ter uma idéia dos dois:

http :// i245. photobucket. com/ albums/ gg72/ clemisery/th/gidrcopycopycopy. jpg

não se esqueçam de juntar os espaços :D

ah, essa música que aparece no POV do Draco chama _"Going Nowhere"_, do Elliott Smith (DEUS). quem acompanha minhas fics há tempo já sabe que não é a primeira vez que coloco trechos de músicas dele (e não vai ser a última)

links pro youtube? http :// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=vYcQBp5t4VA

=-=

Repostas(unsigned reviews)**  
**

**Ana Luiza:** SHAOUHSIOUAH foi uma loucuraaa. confesso que nesse momento eu achei os dois muitos chuck & blair fazendo aqueles joguinhos e tramando coisas :s Ah, a Katie foi feita pra não ser gostada mesmo :D significa que to escrevendo direito ^^ UISHAOIUSHOIU chocolate quente é maaaaaaaara *-* HEHEHEHEH. muito obrigada por mais uma review :D beijão!

**Mariana:** oi, flor ^^ IUSHAOIUSH a Gi não ia agarrar o Draco... Ele é apenas o 'Malfoy' pra ela :3 HEHEHE ainda não ta vendo ele com outros olhos. UISHAOIUSHAOIUSHO que bom que você achou que ele continua macho (Y) tadinho :~ KKKKKKKK muito obrigada pela review :D beijão! ps: quando precisar, me mande entrar no msn de novo ^^ iushaoushaisha  
**  
Pri Cullen Malfoy:** oie :D fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap ^^ UYSGAOIUHSIUO estamos todos ansiosos para um action, espero que esse cap tenha satisfeito um pouco esse desejo UISHAOUHS :x senão, tem o próximo xD ai menina! tirou os sisos x.x que horror, morro de medo! um dia vou ter que tirar :( mimimi. que bom que as fics servem pra te distrair :D muito obrigada por estar deixando review ^^ beijão!

**Sarah M. Mackenzie:** olá ^^ IUSHAOUISHOAIUHS é, a Gi tá mostrando do que é capaz ;) Malfoy tá curtindo né ISHAIOUSHAOIUH :x que bom que tá gostando da fic *-* bom, como você viu, agora eles podem se encontrar na sala precisa... que tem mais espaço pra ficar rolando no chão... COF COF. IUSHAIUHSOUIH (6) muito obrigada pela review, querida :D beijão!

**Babi:** oi IUSHOAIUHSOIUH verdade x.x começa a entrar mais seguido :D fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic *-* a K. é vaca mesmo :/ hmmmm, vestida pra casar, é verdade XD nem lembrava do filme direito kkkkkk :~ IUSHAOIUSH pobre Nev, eu gosto dele ok :( muito obrigada pela review :D beijão!

=-=

bom, quem leu a N/A em Anel da Rosa sabe que **eu vou viajar** hoje e só volto semana que vem. e que eu sofri um acidente de carro (um fdp passou no sinal vermelho e amassou a porta do carona). to morrendo de dor no pescoço agora x.x acho que vou ter que tirar um raio-x :s

enfim, deixem reviews, por favor :D

alegrem meu dia!

beijão e fiquem bem! (e usem cinto de segurança, lol)

**D-B**


	7. Um Problema

**Capítulo 6**

**"Um Problema"**

"_We're not the same, dear, as we used to be_

_The seasons have changed and so have we_

_There was little we could say and even less that we could do_

_To stop the ice from getting thinner under me and you"_

_-_

"_Não somos os mesmos, querida, como costumávamos ser_

_As estações mudaram e nós também_

_Havia pouco que podíamos dizer e menos ainda que pudéssemos fazer_

_Para impedir que o gelo ficasse mais fino sob eu e você"_

Estava escondida atrás de uma armadura perto da porta da Ala Hospitalar. Um pouco antes de chegar, vira Pansy Parkinson entrar com o rosto molhado de lágrimas. Fiquei ali encolhida, decidida a esperar até ela sair. Não demorou muito, alguns minutos depois ela cruzou a porta novamente e saiu rápido pelos corredores.

Sem hesitar, corri e entrei na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey não estava ali. Devia ter ido para sua salinha, no intuito de deixar os namorados sozinhos por alguns instantes. Malfoy olhava pela janela. Estava mais pálido do que nunca. Sua camisa do uniforme estava aberta e por todo o seu tórax haviam bandagens limpas. Com as mãos trêmulas, me aproximei dele.

O garoto parou os olhos frios e cinzentos em mim.

– O que ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele. Estranhei seu tom.

– Vim ver você assim que soube – respondi. – Como você...

– Por quê? – ele me interrompeu. Estreitei os olhos.

– Eu fiquei preocupada – Malfoy me encarou irritado. – Achei...

– Achou o quê? – rosnou ele.

– Que éramos _amigos_.

– Você não tem que achar nada, Weasley.

Silêncio. A respiração dele estava entrecortada e fraca, chiada. As bandagens se tingiram de vermelho em pequenos pontos.

– Vá embora – disse Malfoy, olhando para longe.

Incrédula, dei as costas para sua cama na ala hospitalar. Na realidade, aquelas palavras tinham me ferido. Seriamente. Era como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Não fazia nem três dias desde o nosso jantar. Agora eu não "tinha que achar nada"? Que diabos ele tava pensando?

Pisando forte, voltei para a Torre da Grifinória. Recolhi meu material sem voltar a falar com Katie, Harry, Rony e Hermione, que ainda conversavam no mesmo lugar onde eu os deixara. Subi para o dormitório e me joguei na cama, encarando o teto.

Ainda irritada e magoada, fiquei xingando Malfoy mentalmente. Ele praticamente tinha ido pra cima de mim na ultima vez que nos vimos! Meu estômago se revirou com aquela lembrança.

"Mas... isso não é importante, né?" pensei. "Não é como se eu gostasse dele ou algo assim."

Agoniada, me revirei na cama e olhei pela janela. Droga, por que eu tava pensando naquilo? Por que fazia diferença ou não o que o Malfoy pensava? Mais uma vez eu senti como se tivesse me enganado com ele. Daquela vez, eu realmente achava que nós éramos amigos. Os encontros, as conversar, os risos. Não podia significar nada.

"Vai ver pra ele não significa nada."

Fechei os olhos, tentando não pensar mais naquilo.

Mas foi impossível, porque dois dias depois do incidente recebi um bilhete dele logo de manhã. O pior de tudo é que eu não tinha ninguém pra conversar sobre isso. Não podia simplesmente chegar para alguém e falar tudo que tinha acontecido... Ou podia?

– Luna – chamei-a depois da aula de Poções.

– Olá, Gina – sorriu ela. – Você não vai acreditar.

– O que? – perguntei, distraindo-me.

– Bom, sabe a história com o Zabini, né? – ela falou. – Ele veio pedir desculpas!

Deixei o queixo cair.

– Sério? – ela assentiu. – Isso é demais.

– Sim – Luna sorriu. – Então, o que tinha pra me dizer?

– Ah... Eu preciso de um conselho.

– Diga.

– Bom – comecei, sem jeito. – Tem uma pessoa, que eu achava que era minha amiga. Mas ela deixou subentendido que eu não devia pensar desse jeito. Só que agora ela quer me ver. O que você acha que eu devo fazer? Ignorar?

– Hm – fez ela, pensativa. – Acho melhor você ir.

– Er, sério? – ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Sim, oras – ela disse. – Essa pessoa pode querer pedir desculpas, não é?

"Veremos" pensei.

Mais tarde naquele dia, logo depois da janta eu corri para o banheiro em questão. Havia vários garotos lá dentro. Esperei eles saírem e então entrei, fechando a porta ao passar.

Malfoy estava de costas para mim, com as mãos apoiadas no balcão de mármore da pia. Caminhei e me postei ao lado dele.

– Eu fiz tudo errado de novo – disse o loiro sem me olhar.

– É, você fez – falei. – Pelo menos não levou dois meses pra perceber isso.

– Só não queria que você me visse... Daquele jeito... – sua voz foi morrendo.

Uma sensação estranha se apoderou do meu peito. Acho que Malfoy queria continuar falando, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca. Vai ver tinha problemas pra dizer "desculpa". Ele parecia péssimo. Encarei seus olhos pelo reflexo do espelho e Malfoy retribuiu. Foi engraçado, naquele instante, apesar da situação ser estranha. Segurei minha vontade de sorrir. Sorrir apenas por estarmos dividindo aquele momento juntos. Virei o corpo para ele e estendi a mão.

– Amigos? – falei.

O sonserino apertou minha mão.

– É – vi o loiro dar um sorriso fraco.

* * *

TIC-TAC. TIC-TAC. TIC-TAC...

O tempo estava acabando. Pansy não parava de me encher o saco. Vai ver na cabeça dela, aquilo era agradar o namorado após um evento de quase-morte. Foda-se. Falando em morte, queria seriamente ver Potter caído aos meus pés se arrependendo do que tinha acontecido. Bem feito que não fosse jogar a porcaria da partida amanhã. Mas isso era pouco pra compensar aquela merda de feitiço...

– Querido – chamou Pansy, sentando-se ao meu lado num dos sofás da sala comunal. – Blaise conseguiu firewhisky, quer se juntar a nós?

– Agora não.

Ela pareceu chateada.

– OK.

Mas ainda bem que não insistiu. Quando ela desapareceu, dei uma escapulida para o sétimo andar. Ficava tão perto da Torre da Grifinória... Podia intimidar mais um garotinho indefeso a entregar algum bilhete pra Weasley.

"Ou não" protestou a conhecida voz em minha mente. "Você quer acabar morto por acaso?"

* * *

– Gina – era Katie.

– Que é – perguntei, virando-me para ela, que estava deitada na cama do lado da minha.

– Desculpa por aquele negócio do Neville.

– Tudo bem.

– Você por acaso – ela fez uma pausa hesitante. – tem conversado com Dino?

Franzi o cenho.

– Não, por quê?

– Por nada – ela desconversou.

– Não vai me dizer que quer reatar com ele? – perguntei, incrédula.

– Não, nada a ver.

Amarrei a cara para ela.

– Vamos dormir – Katie disse, encerrando o assunto. – Tenho que acordar bem para o jogo de amanhã.

Mesmo sem o Harry, vencemos a Corvinal. Ganhamos o campeonato. Eu estava histérica, caminhando com Luna, que não parecia ter se importado em perder, pelos corredores logo atrás da multidão de alunos da Grifinória.

– Lovegood – ouvimos uma voz atrás de nós.

Paramos e viramos.

– Zabini? – disse Luna, parece perplexa.

– Tem com você, hm, vir aqui um instante? – falou ele um pouco sem jeito, mas sem perder sua postura elegante.

Ela me lançou um olhar nervoso e foi com o sonserino. Observei os dois se afastarem, curiosa. Dei de ombros e continuei meu trajeto alegremente. Até que senti alguém apertar meu braço com força e me arrastar para dentro de um banheiro. Não me espantei. Era meio óbvio que tinha sido o "seqüestrador"

– Malfoy – disse, enquanto ele fechava a porta.

– O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou o loiro, que não tinha soltado meu braço e de quebra me colocou contra uma parede.

– Ontem, como assim? – perguntei.

– Você não apareceu – ele disse.

– Não apareci aonde?

Malfoy me soltou e colocou uma das mãos sobre a parede onde eu estava encostada, ao lado da minha cabeça. Ele tinha inclinado a cabeça para perto de mim – senti um arrepio ao fitar seus olhos.

– O bilhete – ele perguntou. – Você não recebeu?

– Não – balancei a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Ficamos ali parados por um tempo, próximos. Minha respiração descompassou quando ele esquadrinhou meu rosto, exatamente como tinha feito da fez que acabara em cima de mim na Sala Precisa, depois do jantar.

Malfoy se afastou e eu consegui respirar de novo. Ele foi até a pia e molhou o rosto. Dei alguns passos lentos em direção a ele.

– Você precisa conversar? – supus.

Ele ficou calado. Apenas virou-se para mim novamente e se encostou ao balcão.

– Talvez – disse.

– Fala.

– Eu não posso.

– Como assim? – dei um passo em direção ao loiro.

– Não podendo – de um jeito enigmático, ele deu um passo na minha direção.

Ficamos calados. Podíamos ouvir o clamor da comemoração se afastar. Seus olhos prateados ficaram parados nos meus e eu perdi o fôlego mais uma vez.

"O que diabos ta acontecendo comigo?" pensei. Mais um passo para perto dele. Uma vontade estranha surgiu. Então, sem pensar direito, enquanto encarava seu rosto pálido e molhado, me aproximei e o beijei. Meus lábios tocaram os frios dele num gesto breve. Senti os dedos dele se fecharem entorno do meu pulso. Naquele segundo, ele mal se moveu – talvez estivesse perplexo.

Num impulso igual ao que me fez beijá-lo, separei-me dele e escapei da sua mão. Saí disparado pelo corredor esperando que ele não me seguisse.

"Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus..." pensei, sentindo o coração bater forte contra as costelas. "O que ele deve estar pensando? Por Merlin, eu sou uma idiota e ele tem _namorada_..."

Não voltei para a sala comunal. Entrei em uma sala qualquer que estava vazia e me tranquei lá. Sentei no chão e abracei meus joelhos fortemente, me sentindo completamente envergonhada e constrangida.

"Por que raios você fez _aquilo_?" me perguntei.

Respirei fundo. Tudo bem. Vamos colocar as cartas na mesa. Malfoy era lindo. Podia estar com cara de doente e o que fosse, mas continuava lindo. Nós nos dávamos bem. Muito bem. Ele tinha praticamente ido pra cima de mim naquele jantar idiota e desde então eu sentia borboletas no estômago ao lembrar daquilo.

"Mas ele tem namorada, sua retardada."

Passei as mãos pelo rosto pressionando meus olhos, recapitulando o recente acontecimento. Tinha sido ridículo. Do nada, eu fui lá e beijei ele. Assim, sem motivos. E ainda mais, num banheiro!

"Você beijou Neville no banheiro."

Não é essa questão. Eu não gostava do Nev.

"E você gosta do Malfoy, por acaso?"

Meu estômago se embrulhou com essa possibilidade. Devia estar ficando maluca...

CLIC. A porta girou e eu me pus de pé. Era Malfoy. Pensei em perguntar como ele tinha me achado, mas abri a boca e nada saiu. Ele entrou e bateu a porta atrás de si.

– Draco, quero dizer, Malfoy, eu, bem, me desculpe por aquilo... – gaguejei estupidamente.

– Não diga nada – disse ele vindo em minha direção. Quando percebi, ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou.

Dessa vez seus lábios tocaram os meus com força e eu me rendi naquele instante. Senti a língua dele tocar a minha com desespero, enquanto as mãos dele deslizaram pela minha nuca e costas. Estremeci fracamente, segurando os ombros dele. O beijo se intensificou e Malfoy me colocou contra a mesa mais próxima, decidido a tirar mais ainda meu fôlego. Ele apertou seu corpo contra o meu, fazendo-me ter arrepios que nunca tinha imaginado que pudesse sentir.

Então ele parou – meu corpo protestou contra aquilo. Ficou com o nariz encostado no meu. Eu mantive os olhos fechados, com medo de encará-lo.

– Isso é um problema – ouvi sua voz rouca dizer.

– Eu sei – concordei fracamente.

Seus lábios roçaram nos meus e eu senti como se flutuasse de novo. As mãos dele apertaram minha cintura, soltei um suspiro baixo.

– Eu tenho que ir – disse Malfoy.

Abri os olhos. Ele segurou meu rosto de novo, deu um beijo breve e saiu rapidamente pela porta, me deixado parada ali, completamente sem ar e completamente confusa.

* * *

**N/A:** IUSHAOIUSHAIOUSHOAOUHS sim, eu acabei o capítulo nessa parte.

as coisas estão ficando críticas, tensas, estamos chegando no final de sexto livro! mas não se preocupem, nós temos o sétimo :3 HAHA

que acharam do beijo? UM PROBLEMÃÃÃÃO HEINNNNN kkkkkkkkkkk. espero que tenham gostado, apesar de curto :)

=-=

respostas (unsigned reviews)

**Ana Luiza:** oie :D IUSHAOUISHIUH Blair e Chuck é veneno puro e mesmo assim é o máximo *-* é sempre legal pegar um pouquinho dos dois e colocar em Gina e Draco pra dar um temperinho legal ;D mas acho que a Katie não tem muita classe pra ser a Blair, né :x hihihi. o Harry merecia bem mais que detenção pelo que ele fez com o Draco :( coisa feia viu, sair lançando feitiço adoidado por ai, nem sabia o que era x.x to melhor sim, brigada XD e muito obrigada por amis uma review ^^ xoxo.

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** oi querida! ^^ fico contente que tenha gostado do cap *-* pois é, como você presenciou, o action TA ALI! XD espero que tenha gostado ^^ eu to melhor, brigada :) e muito obrigada por ter deixado review! beijão :D

=-=

é isso ai minha gente :D

muito obrigada a quem deixou review no últimos cap, morri de rir com algumas delas ;)

obrigada pelo apoio, pessoal! significa muita pra mim, mesmo *-*

até o cap 7!

you know you love me ;D

xoxo,

**D-B**.


	8. Colocando a sujeira sob o tapete

**Capítulo 7**

**"Colocando a sujeira sob o tapete"**

Depois dos beijos que aconteceram entre eu e Malfoy não o vi mais. Passaram-se alguns dias e eu estava sentada na sala comunal, esperando Katie descer, pensando se deveria ou não tentar falar com ele. Uma conversa ali perto me distraiu, era Harry.

– Estarei bem, estarei com Dumbledore – disse o garoto. – Quero ter certeza de que estejam o.k... Não me olhe assim, Hermione, vejo vocês mais tarde...

E então saiu. "Estarei com Dumbledore"? Que será que estava acontecendo? Logo depois, Katie desceu as escadas ao meu encontro.

– Gina, Katie, venham cá – disse Hermione. Fomos até os dois. – Precisamos da ajuda de vocês, Harry pediu uma coisa.

– Vou chamar Neville – informou Rony, subindo as escadas.

– O que houve? – perguntou Katie. – Onde está Harry?

– Ele saiu – respondeu Hermione.

– Saiu pra onde? – perguntou minha irmã.

– Isso não importa agora – interrompeu ela. – Ele pediu para vigiarmos Snape e a Sala Precisa, onde Harry disse que Malfoy está...

– Como assim? – interrompi.

– Não tenho tempo de explicar, mas Harry acha que eles estão tramando alguma coisa – ela apressou-se. – Vamos fazer assim, eu vou marcar com Luna perto da sala de Snape, enquanto vocês vão para o corredor da Sala Precisa.

Engoli em seco.

– Tomem um gole disso aqui – disse ela, tirando um frasquinho de dentro de um par de meias. – É um pouco de Felix Felicis...

Eu e minha irmã tomamos um gole. Rony apareceu com Neville e Hermione contou o plano de novo para ele.

– Vou levar o Mapa – disse meu irmão.

– Certo – concordou Hermione. – Vou usar a moeda para avisar Luna.

A adrenalina começou a correr pelo meu sangue, junto com o efeito estranho da poção. Malfoy tramando alguma coisa? Na verdade não acreditei muito naquilo simplesmente porque era uma suspeita que _Harry_ tinha. Mesmo assim, fiquei confusa e perturbada.

(...)

Segurava uma xícara de café nas mãos. Estava sentada perto da janela, afastada da cama do irmão mais velho. Meu coração batia fraco no peito. Era como se tivessem passado um rolo compressor sobre mim. Nenhuma lágrima tinha caído dos meus olhos, ainda. Mas duvidei que não fosse acontecer, visto tudo que tinha acontecido nas horas passadas.

Olhei ao meu redor, suspirando. Harry tinha acabado de sair junto com a Professora McGonagall. Ninguém dizia nada. Katie estava sentada perto de mim e algumas lágrimas tinham borrado sua maquiagem, fazendo suas bochechas ficarem pretas. Inclinei meu corpo e segurei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Agora Lupin dizia alguma coisa sobre fechar a escola, mas decidi não prestar atenção. Minha cabeça estava longe e tumultuada, cheia de culpa e arrependimentos. Afinal de contas, eu beijara – há poucos dias – o garoto que tinha colocado o lobisomem que feriu meu irmão pra dentro do castelo, assim como os Comensais da Morte que tinham tentando matar eu e meus amigos. E o que mais doía era não entender como não percebera antes... A aparência de Draco vinha clara em minha mente agora, demonstrando todo o desgaste que ele sofrera durante o ano. E parte desse tempo eu tinha passado com ele, rindo, me divertindo, enquanto ele estava designado àquela missão, enquanto estava consertando aquele armário idiota.

Dei um gole do meu café e percebi que ele estava frio. _Eu tinha beijado Malfoy_. Lembrar me causava uma angustia tremenda, insuportável. Senti como se estivesse suja, como se todos naquela sala devessem se afastar de mim. Fechei os olhos e naquele momento, uma lágrima escapou do canto do meu olho.

O pior de tudo, de tudo, de tudo mesmo era que por alguns momentos eu pensei que estivesse gostando dele... Gostando do bandido, do Comensal da Morte.

Só tentei afastar esses pensamentos quando nos falaram para voltar aos dormitórios para descansar. Eu e Katie dividimos a cama naquela noite. O episódio fatídico nos aproximou bastante. Ficamos ambas acordadas por muito tempo sem dizer nada.

– Harry, eu sei que deve ser horrível, mas preciso saber o que houve na Torre exatamente – falei, enquanto estávamos todos sentados perto de uma das janelas na sala comunal ao entardecer.

Ele me encarou com os olhos verdes vazios. Devia ser estranha aquela pergunta, mas não me importei. Precisava fazê-la. Hermione e Katie me lançaram olhares hesitantes que eu não retribuí.

– Por quê? – perguntou Katie.

– Tudo bem – disse Harry.

Ficamos todos em silêncio enquanto o garoto contou detalhadamente o que tinha acontecido, dizendo que quem deveria ter matado Dumbledore era Malfoy e não Snape, mas que o sonserino não tinha conseguido.

– Ele não ia matá-lo – falou Harry, tentando manter a voz firme. – Disso eu tenho certeza, então Snape o fez...

– Mesmo assim ele não aceitou a oferta de Dumbledore – argumentou Rony ferozmente.

– Mas os Comensais chegaram depois, não é? – disse, tentando fazer com que Harry continuasse a falar.

Quando o garoto contou que Malfoy não sabia que Greyback viria, tentei usar aquilo como consolo, mas não deu muito certo. Ainda estava tudo muito errado e eu continuei me sentindo como se estivesse infectada com um vírus contagiante.

Durante o funeral, Luna e Neville vieram sentar-se comigo, algumas fileiras atrás de Katie, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Logo depois, minha irmã veio se juntar a nós.

– Harry acabou comigo – disse ela tristemente, enquanto andávamos pelos jardins. – Disse que não podemos continuar juntos, que não é seguro...

Eu passei o braço pelos ombros dela.

– Parece bem o que ele diria – comentei.

– É – concordou Katie, limpando os olhos molhados. – Heróico demais...

Dei uma risada fraca e ela também. Continuamos andando com Neville e Luna, tentando não pensar ou lembrar tudo que tinha acontecido de ruim.

* * *

Estava deitado em minha cama. Era dia, mas eu pouco me importava. As cortinas grossas estavam cerradas. A vontade que eu sentia era de sumir, de me desintegrar no ar sem deixar vestígios. Mas é claro que infelizmente eu não podia.

Bateram na porta. Não respondi.

– Draco – chamou meu pai entrando no quarto. – Não fez suas malas?

– Pra que raios eu preciso de malas? – perguntei, sem me virar para encará-lo.

– Sua mãe e eu decidimos que será melhor se voltar para Hogwarts.

Sentei naquele instante.

– Como assim? – estava incrédulo.

– Com Snape como diretor, não haverá problemas – ele falou.

No escuro, encarei seus olhos que eram tão iguais aos meus.

– Eu não quero voltar – sussurrei me sentindo uma criança birrenta.

Voltei a deitar na cama.

– Draco – repreendeu ele. – Já está decidido.

Fiquei calado. Ouvi meu pai suspirando e deixando o quarto.

(...)

Lá estava eu – o garoto idiota que tinha consertado a porcaria do armário e colocado Comensais dentro do castelo, botando as pessoas em risco – entrando no Expresso de Hogwarts. Arrastei meu malão pelo corredor. Todos por quem passei saíram rapidamente da minha frente, como se tivessem nojo ou medo de chegar perto de mim.

Bufei irritado. Passei por uma cabine que me chamou a atenção. Uma ruiva olhava pela janela. Parei e levantei meus olhos até ela. Mas aquela era Katie, não Gina. A garota me encarou com desprezo, estava de pé. Espiei dentro da cabine e vi a cabeça ruiva da gêmea número 2 olhando para fora do trem. Katie fechou a cortina. Meu estômago se revirou. Engoli em seco e continuei pelo corredor, até chegar numa cabine distante e vazia. Ninguém ousou dividi-la comigo.

Na hora do almoço, Blaise apareceu.

– Boa tarde, Draco – disse ele, sentando-se.

– Oi – falei.

– Perguntei para Pansy se ela não queria se juntar à minha busca por você pelos vagões – ele disse descontraidamente. – Mas acho que ela não quer vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.

– Ótimo – disse, dando um sorriso frio. – Não agüentava mais ela.

Blaise riu.

– Ela me contou muito irritada que você não mandou nenhuma carta, nem nada.

– Exatamente – concordei. – E o que você está fazendo aqui? Não prefere se juntar às outras pessoas que aparentemente me temem ou desprezam?

Ele riu novamente.

– E aturar Pansy? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Ela até se insinuou para mim, tentando ficar comigo para atingir você.

Revirei os olhos.

– Parece bem típico.

– Draco, não era isso que você queria? – perguntou Blaise. – Que as pessoas te desprezam já é um fato desde o momento que você botou os pés aqui. Mas ser temido, achei que era isso que pretendia.

Mirei a paisagem, evitando o olhar do amigo.

– Não sei mais o que quero – sussurrei.

– Imaginei isso – falou ele sabiamente.

Minha mente se encheu de lembranças com a Weasley. Isso acontecia às vezes, para meu desgosto. Ela devia me odiar ferozmente agora que sabia de tudo.

– É melhor você simplesmente varrer a sujeira pra baixo do tapete – disse o sonserino. – Se quiser ter paz.

* * *

– Isso é ridículo! – exclamou Katie, assim que chegamos ao nosso quarto na Torre da Grifinória. – Snape diretor! Dois Comensais da Morte dando aula! Malfoy de volta ao castelo!

– O quê? – perguntei. – Malfoy voltou?

– Sim! – ela fez um gesto impaciente com a mão. – O vi passar por nossa cabine no Expresso.

Fiquei atônita. Sentei na cama, engolindo em seco.

– Esse ano vai ser péssimo – disse Katie. – Ridículo...

Soube que ela pensou em Harry naquele instante, imaginando onde estaria o garoto e o que estaria fazendo. Eu também me preocupava com ele, Rony e Hermione, mas naquele momento tudo que eu pensava era em Malfoy. Fazia meses que não fazia aquilo. Tinha tentado esconder ele e as lembranças no fundo da minha mente, mas agora tudo voltou à tona. Katie continuou reclamando até irmos dormir.

No dia seguinte procurei o sonserino com os olhos. Lá estava ele, ao lado de Blaise Zabini, comendo silenciosamente. Mesmo de longe, notei que seus cabelos tinham crescido e que uma mexa caia sobre seu rosto, também parecia um pouco maior de corpo. Ele aparentava bem mais saudável que no ano passado, mas agora seu semblante estava mudado drasticamente. Parecia que carregava um peso nas costas, como se algo o tivesse marcado para sempre. Observei ele dar risada de algo que o amigo tinha dito, risada que não chegou perto das que ele dava quando estávamos juntos...

– Vem, Gina, melhor não nos atrasarmos – disse Katie, terminando de tomar seu suco.

É óbvio que não consegui prestar muita atenção nas aulas, por mais que quisesse. Para piorar minha situação mental, passamos por Malfoy durante o intervalo.

– Ainda não acredito que esse garoto está aqui – disse minha irmã, irritada. – Foi tudo culpa dele...

– Não foi culpa _só_ dele – contrapus desajeitada. – Lembra do que Harry falou, Você-Sabe-Quem ameaçou ele de morte...

– Pff – fez ela. – Isso não importa, aposto que fez tudo de bom grado.

Resolvi não discutir mais com ela sobre isso. O problema foi que, aparentemente, todos estavam falando dele e sua volta ao castelo. Katie parecia fazer campanha contra Draco Malfoy, o que me deixava mais culpada ainda por justificar mentalmente os atos dele.

* * *

Vê-la passando tão perto foi decididamente perturbador. Ela nem _ousou_ me olhar. Claro, por que Weasley faria isso depois do que tinha acontecido?

E por que eu me importava tanto com isso?

_all of these windows bring in the cold air  
I hope you have a coat to keep you warm  
warmer than those last times we spoke  
warmer than the last words we said  
I'm sure the wind blows gently on you now  
I hope that nothing will ever remind you of me_

* * *

**N/A: **bom, como vocês notaram, esse cap marca o final do sexto livro e o começo do sétimo. Draco tá triste sem a Gina, Gina tá triste sem o Draco e se culpando por isso :(

foi meio que de passagem esse cap, mas justamente por isso ficou curto, pra não enrolar muito :B

espero que tenham gostado ^^

=-=

respostas _(unsigned reviews)_

**Ana Luiza:** oieeee :D vai ter mais action, não se preocupa ;) aiaiaiaia eu quero ver o filme outra vez *-* é Katie podia ser a Jehnny quando ela tava muy vaca :s nossa little J. me da medo às vezes. yay, Luna e Blaise sim :x IUSHAOUIH nem que seja só pitadinhas aqui e ali! porque ultimamente eu acho muito Blaise/Pansy x.x siuahsiuahsoiuah... muito obrigada pela review, flor! xoxo!

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** olááááá! :D yay! que bom que gostou do action ^^ vem mais pela frente ;) realmente... quem não ama Draco Malfoy? só se for a Katie mesmo! USAIUSHAOIUSH ^^ muito obrigada pela review :D beijão!

**Mariana:** oie :D siuahsiuoah verdade... UISHAOUISHO eu também taria pouco me lixando pra um problema como o Malfoy :) Ai, flor, relaxa... vai seguir com o livro, mas adaptado pro nosso casalzinho favorito! muito obrigada pela review! beijão :D

=-=

MEUS AMORES! **27 REVIEWS?** O QUE É ESSO??!!!!!

SIUAHSOUIAHSOIUAH amay, bateu o recorde dessa fic :DDD fiquei super feliz! muito obrigada! se eu pedir 30 pra postar o próximo cap, vocês topam? :D não gosto de barganhar, mas ué, vamos quebrar recordes XD pelos número de hits no último capítulo, conseguimos passar de 30 reviews facinho facinho o.o (medo)

**pra apimentar as coisas...:**

_#preview do próximo capitulo#  
_

_– Por quê? – ela perguntou amargurada._

_– O quê?_

_– Por que não me contou?_

_– O que te faz pensar que eu devo explicações pra você? – disse, ríspido. Fechei os olhos. – Você nunca ia entender – acrescentei num sussurro._

_– Eu ia – disse a ruiva, dando alguns passos na minha direção, mas ainda assim permanecendo longe._

_Não respondi e nem olhei pra ela._

_– Pensei que nós éramos amigos – falou Weasley com a voz magoada. – Tanto faz agora – ela continuou após meu silêncio prolongado. – E acho que tanto faz para você também._

_A grifinória se virou para a saída._

_– Não tanto faz pra mim – falei finalmente, depois de muito esforço._

xoxo! ;D

**D-B**


	9. Um Milagre de Natal

**N/A:** Oi gente, peço mil desculpas por não ter postado no começo da semana, fiquei sem internet até segunda e foi o dia que começou minhas aulas na faculdade :I

mas aqui está! prometo que o próximo vem mais rápido ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**"Um milagre de Natal"**

Meses entediantes se passaram e com eles o tempo ficou cada vez mais frio – pelo menos agora combinava comigo. A única companhia que eu tinha era Blaise, mas às vezes o sonserino sumia e eu não fazia questão de procurá-lo, ia me refugiar na Sala Precisa, longe dos olhares incômodos que as pessoas ainda me lançavam.

– Afinal o que você faz quando some? – perguntei numa noite em que bebíamos firewhisky na cozinha, um pouco antes do Natal.

Blaise deu um sorriso torto que não condizia com a arrogante expressão que sempre pairava no seu rosto.

– Por que quer saber?

– Curiosidade – falei. – Por acaso vai se divertir com nossos colegas sonserinos em algum encontro que não fui convidado?

Ele revirou os olhos.

– Não, Malfoy – Blaise deu mais um gole. – Está se sentindo excluído por acaso?

– Eu não estou me sentindo, eu sou – disse, dando um sorriso sarcástico. – Não que isso importe...

Lembrei em Ginevra Weasley e a falta que fazia nossos encontros no banheiro. Ficamos calados, ambos perdidos em pensamentos.

– Se eu te falar – disse Blaise sério. – Você tem que prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém.

Encarei o amigo.

– É tão ruim assim? – falei, rindo.

– Não sei.

– Fala logo – pedi.

– Promete.

– Eu prometo que não vou contar para ninguém.

– Certo... – ele limpou a garganta. – Eu ando me encontrando com uma garota.

– Era _só_ isso? – perguntei, incrédulo.

– Não é uma garota qualquer – interpôs ele. – É uma corvinal.

– E daí, Zabini? Tem umas muito bonitas...

– Lovegood – interrompeu ele e depois bebeu mais um grande gole.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, perplexo.

– Cara, quando eu sugeri que você pedisse desculpas pra ela ano passado, não achei...

– Pois é – Blaise ficou sério. – Não é uma simples corvinal, é a corvinal que anda por ai com Longbottom e as gêmeas Weasley pixando as paredes com coisas sobre a Armada de Dumbledore e importunando Snape.

– Eu sei – disse, um pouco amargurado com o fato de ele ter citado as Weasley.

– Imagina se o pessoal da Sonserina descobrir? Ou pior, minha mãe?

– Entendo como você se sente.

– Não, não entende...

– Entendo sim – falei firmemente. O garoto me analisou com os olhos semi cerrados.

– Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy... – disse ele, um sorriso de escárnio em seu lábios. – Que outros segredos você andou escondendo?

Fiz uma cara feia pra ele, irritado por ele me conhecer melhor do que eu queria, mas depois de sete anos juntos, era impossível que não fosse assim.

– Eu te contei, agora desembucha.

– Não é nada – disse.

– Sei que está mentindo, fala logo.

Bufei.

– Não é o que você está pensando – falei um pouco triste. – Nós não nos falamos mais.

– Isso é meio óbvio, depois do que você fez ano passado – disse Blaise.

– Exato.

– Me diga quem é.

– Weasley – confessei num murmúrio.

Blaise deu uma gargalhada alta.

– Ta brincando? Não a namorada do Potter né?

– Não! – exclamei irritado. – Ginevra...

– Não acredito – falou ele. – Uma Weasley?

– Olha quem fala...

– Não, não é a mesma coisa... Vocês, Malfoy e os Weasley se odeiam desde sempre...

– Bom, ano passado ela não parecia me odiar – interrompi. – Mas agora provavelmente sim.

– Mas vocês dois fizeram... Alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Sexo?

– Não! A gente só...

– Deram uns amassos?

– Não chegou nem perto de amassos eu acho –respondi, tentando não transparecer a angústia que sentia. – Foi só um beijo e, bom, eu ainda estava com a Pansy...

– Você não perde uma chance, Malfoy – riu Blaise, dando um soco de leve no meu ombro. – Mas você tem certeza que era Ginevra? Que não era Katie?

– _Óbvio_ que eu sabia que era – lancei um olhar de censura para ele. – Não tem como confundir as duas...

– Falou o apaixonado.

– Cala a boca, Zabini, não estou nem perto de...

– Aham.

Amarrei a cara e decidi mudar de assunto.

– E você? Pegou a Lovegood?

– O que você acha?

– Acho que sim.

Blaise deu de ombros.

– Você gosta dela?

– Acho que isso não faz diferença – disse ele, na defensiva.

– Acho que você fala que eu gosto da Weasley quando na verdade quer dizer que gosta da Lovegood.

– Que tal voltarmos pra sala comunal? – disse o sonserino pondo-se de pé e mudando o rumo da conversa descaradamente.

– Como quiser – dei de ombros, sorriso irônico nos lábios.

* * *

**"DUMBLEDORE VIVE. JUNTE-SE À AD"** era o que se via escrito em tinta dourada no Saguão de Entrada logo de manhã quando as pessoas rumavam para tomar café. Katie sorriu ao entrar no Salão Principal.

– Ficou lindo – ela murmurou.

– Verdade – respondi, tentando conter uma risadinha ao ver Filch chegar correndo na cena.

Nós duas sentamos ao lado de Neville, que parecia estar de bom humor.

– Bom dia, garotas – cumprimentou.

– Quais são os planos pra essa noite? – Katie perguntou mantendo a voz baixa.

– Não sei – disse ele. – Mas acho que depois de ontem eles vão redobrar ainda mais a segurança.

– Nada que nos impeça – disse minha irmã.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre as possibilidades, mas eu já não estava prestando atenção. Draco Malfoy tinha acabado de entrar no Salão, acompanhado de Zabini. Desviei o olhar para meu prato de imediato, com aquela sensação que sempre invadia meu peito ao avistar o loiro. Não entendia muito bem o que significava. Tinha passado meses evitando pensar nele, mas quanto mais eu tentava me convencer que devia esquecer tudo que tinha acontecido, mais vontade eu tinha de ir conversar com Malfoy e esclarecer as coisas.

Mas não tinha coragem de fazer isso – eu tinha coragem de sair durante a noite, infringir as regras, pixar as paredes, tentar roubar coisas do escritório de Snape, mas ficava com medo de me aproximar do loiro, medo não sei de quê...

"Droga, estou pensando nele de novo" me repreendi mentalmente durante a aula obrigatória de Estudo dos Trouxas. Na carteira ao lado, Katie lixava as unhas com ar despreocupado, um claro desacato à professora.

Fingi estar anotando as coisas do quadro, enquanto meus pensamentos voltaram para o sonserino. Acho que meu maior medo era descobrir que, apesar de tudo que ele tinha feito, eu ainda podia gostar de Draco.

"_Draco_ não, sua idiota..." Fechei os olhos com força e respirei fundo. "Quando que isso vai acabar?"

Quando eu não sabia, mas não foi naquela noite, nem na semana seguinte. Apesar das lamúrias da minha irmã e mãe, eu não fui pra casa no Natal. Precisava ficar um tempo sozinha, pensando. Katie andava grudada em mim para lá e para cá, não conseguia respirar. E, no meu íntimo, sabia que enquanto estivesse com ela Malfoy não ia chegar perto de mim. Bom, agora ele tinha sua chance, porque também não tinha voltado para casa no Natal.

Só que ele não fez nada. Tenho certeza que cruzei com o loiro duas vezes pelo corredor, andando despreocupada e sozinha até a biblioteca. Talvez porque ele estivesse com Zabini, talvez porque não quisesse falar comigo. Aquilo só me deixou mais frustrada. Agora eu estava sozinha e infeliz no castelo durante o feriado.

Voltando pra Torre da Grifinória uma noite, só conseguia pensar uma coisa: "Preciso ver o Malfoy". Vai ver eu estava ficando desesperada mesmo. Comecei a traçar planos de aproximação na minha cabeça, todos absurdos e idiotas, que às vezes incluam cair em cima dele de novo como acontecera no ano anterior.

"Preciso falar com ele..." pensei inutilmente.

Um barulho estranho. Parei. Olhei em volta. Não havia ninguém. Foi então que eu vi, grande e escura, uma porta – uma que não estava ali antes. Só podia ser...

– Sala Precisa – sussurrei quase sem fôlego.

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, sentindo o coração bater muito forte. Fiquei cheia de dúvidas. Eu nunca tinha visto a porta aparecer passando apenas uma vez na frente da entrada... E também, não era possível que a Sala carregasse Malfoy de um cômodo para o outro do castelo... A não ser que ele já tivesse ali dentro.

Nervosa, mas sem hesitar, girei a maçaneta e entrei.

* * *

Ouvi a porta se abrindo às minhas costas no momento que fiquei de pé. Como tinham entrado? Saquei a varinha e apontei para o intruso. _A intrusa_. Meu queixo caiu.

– Quê... – murmurei, vendo Weasley entrar na sala e fechar a porta atrás de si. Abaixei a varinha.

Ela parecia tão surpresa quanto eu. Examinou a sala, que estava praticamente igual a quando jantamos muito tempo atrás, mas sem a mesa. Engoli em seco e endureci a face quando ela parou com os olhos em mim.

– Malfoy – disse a garota quebrando o longo silêncio.

– Como você entrou aqui? – perguntei secamente.

– Não sei – ela colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco de botão duplo que usava. – Passei e a porta se materializou.

Crispei os lábios, procurando algum sinal de mentira. Ficamos quietos e parados a alguns metros de distância. Ela, encarando-me com os olhos castanhos e maquiados.

Fazia tanto tempo que eu alimentava vontade de falar com ela, sempre me censurando, pensando que ela nunca mais ia me olhar na cara. Agora Weasley tinha me achado, estava ali parada, e eu não tinha idéia do que dizer.

– Por quê? – ela perguntou amargurada.

– O quê?

– Por que não me contou?

– O que te faz pensar que eu devo explicações pra você? – disse, ríspido. Fechei os olhos. – Você nunca ia entender – acrescentei num sussurro.

– Eu ia – disse a ruiva, dando alguns passos na minha direção, mas ainda assim permanecendo longe.

Não respondi e nem olhei pra ela.

– Pensei que nós éramos amigos – falou Weasley com a voz magoada. – Tanto faz agora – ela continuou após meu silêncio prolongado. – E acho que tanto faz para você também.

A grifinória se virou para a saída.

– Não tanto faz pra mim – falei finalmente, depois de muito esforço.

Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta. Cheguei perto dela.

– Bom – começou, virando-se para me encarar de novo. – Agora isso não faz diferença.

Nossos rostos estavam a três palmos de distância. Sua expressão era dura e triste.

– Porque agora não quero ser mais nada... sua.

– Você está mentindo – falei. Weasley parou de respirar, escandalizada. – Seus olhos não estão acompanhando sua boca.

A ruiva entreabriu os lábios para responder. Sem pensar, coloquei uma mão na cintura dela e a encostei na parede. Acariciei seu rosto com os dedos lentamente. Vi seus olhos castanhos brilharem, enquanto ela parecia achar forças para me afastar. Cheguei mais perto, encostando meu nariz no dela. Weasley fechou os olhos, estremecendo. Quando meus lábios tocaram os seus, a ruiva virou o rosto. Beijei sua bochecha, depois tracei um caminho até o lóbulo de sua orelha. Seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas e me fez ter arrepios. Apertei sua cintura fortemente e pressionei meus quadris contra os dela, sem conseguir conter nem mais um segundo minha vontade de beijá-la...

– Draco, não... – disse Weasley de repente, empurrando-me para longe. Ela estava ofegante.

Então, deu as costas pra mim e saiu. Sentindo todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo gritando, recuei alguns passos e deslizei a mão pelo cabelo. Joguei-me sobre as almofadas, tentando controlar o coração que batia forte.

* * *

Tentando controlar o coração que batia forte, joguei-me sobre minha cama. Ainda bem que não tinha menina nenhuma ali para ver minha cara de espanto. Meus dedos voaram para minha boca, enquanto me lembrava de cada detalhe do que tinha acontecido. Um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas, causando tremores estranhos. Malfoy tinha acabado de tentar me beijar... Tinha me colocado na parede, tinha mordiscado minha orelha. Estremeci de novo.

"Por Merlin, se controla garota!" pensei, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Tentei me lembrar porque tinha ido embora... "Na hora pareceu uma boa idéia." Mas agora me sentia idiota jogando fora uma oportunidade daquelas. "Oportunidade? Ta ficando louca? Não lembra tudo que ele fez?" Lembro muito bem e também lembro a sensação dos lábios dele no meu rosto, da sua mão apertando forte minha cintura... "Ginevra Weasley! Pára já com isso!"

Por mais que eu tentasse me martirizar mentalmente, não conseguia parar de pensar em Draco. Só conseguia achar uma explicação pra isso...

"Não, senhorita, você não está gostando do Malfoy!"

Bufei, enquanto minha cabeça girava.

* * *

Agora eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser colocar Weasley na parede de novo. Não me sentia no direito de impor minha presença a ela, mas tinha alguma coisa me dizendo que ela não queria ter ido embora naquela noite. Afinal, quem tinha me achado era a ruiva. Ela que tinha ido atrás de mim. Precisava saber o que a garota realmente queria.

* * *

**N/A:** Draco vai colocar a Gin na parede de novo, UI! :x

atoron o perigon dele! UHAOISUAHIUSH xD

=-=

**respostas (unsigned reviews)**

**rocks:** oie :D fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic ^^ IUHAOUISHA eu não me garanto, justo pelo contrário :( mas eu sei que tem gente que lê e não deixa review, acostumei já xD IUSHAOIUSAH não dá pra obrigar ninguém a fazer isso né... por isso fico muito grata com que deixa :D haha, muito obrigada pela review, flor :) espero que tenha gostado desse cap! beijão!

**Ana Luiza:** iusahoisuhaius pois é, mesma coisa comigo :( UHIUSAH Jenny tbm me da medo quando resolve fazer maldades :( Blaise/Luna hmmm USHAUI nem tenho opinião formada sobre isso direito, nunca li fic deles D: iushaouisha ^^ muito obrigada pela review :D beijão!  
**  
nanda weasley malfoy:** oie :D siuahsoiuhsiauh ah brigada ^^ fico feliz que esteja gostando :D muito obrigada pela review ^^ beijão!

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** oie, flor! aeaea que bom que gostou do cap ^^ IUHAOIUSHIUH como vc leu, foi um QUASE action :x mas quem sabe no próximo... afinal ele vai botar ela na parede né :D saoiuhsouiahsa muito obrigada pela review ^^ beijão!

**Thata Black-Cullen-Malfoy:** oie :) ahh fico contente que esteja gostando da fic ^^ IUHOUISHAOIUSHOAIUSHO ah, pois, eu vejo que muita gente clica e adiciona no alert ou nos favoritos e não deixa review, me acostumei :( muito obrigada por ter vencido a preguiça e deixando uma ^^ beijão!

=-=

_mais preview!_

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Eu me ergui e uma mão tapou minha boca, outra me segurou pelo braço fortemente e me arrastou para a cabine mais próxima. Quando dei por mim, Draco Malfoy estava trancando a porta.

– Malf...! – tentei exclamar, mas ele me calou novamente.

Fiquei ali parada, de olhos arregalados. Ele destapou minha boca, me encarando intensamente. Respirando em arquejos, abri a boca para falar.

– _Você ficou maluco?!_ – sussurrei.

* * *

beijo fofas!

love ya

D-B


	10. Redenção e Detenção

**Capítulo 9**

**"Redenção e Detenção"**

Luna tinha sido levada. Katie e Neville me contaram assim que chegaram de volta ao castelo. Isso só nos deixou mais enfurecidos, o que levou a várias detenções dadas pelos Carrow.

– Neville! – exclamou Katie, quando encontramos com ele no corredor.

– Ei, eu vou passar uma água no rosto – falei baixinho para ela.

Tínhamos passados a noite fora outra vez, pixando as paredes. Estava morrendo de sono. Dei as costas para os dois e me apressei para o banheiro mais próximo. Larguei a mochila no chão e me inclinei para a pia, ligando a torneira. Enchi as palmas das mãos e molhei o rosto. Sequei com a manga das vestes.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi muito rápido. Eu me ergui e uma mão tapou minha boca, outra me segurou pelo braço fortemente e me arrastou para a cabine mais próxima. Quando dei por mim, Draco Malfoy estava trancando a porta.

– Malf...! – tentei exclamar, mas ele me calou novamente.

Fiquei ali parada, de olhos arregalados. Ele destapou minha boca, me encarando intensamente. Respirando em arquejos, abri a boca para falar.

– _Você ficou maluco?_ – sussurrei.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

– Weasley – ele murmurou. – Depois que sua irmã voltou nunca mais te achei sozinha.

– Azar o seu! – disse, quase sem fazer som.

Malfoy pousou a mão sobre meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha com o dedão. Meu coração acelerou. Empurrei seu braço, tentando afastar seu toque perigoso. Ele prendeu meus pulsos contra a parede. Achei que fosse me beijar, mas ao invés disso, viajou com os olhos prateados pela minha face.

– O que você quer? – perguntei, praticamente sem fôlego.

– A verdade.

Ele roçou seu nariz no meu e eu fechei os olhos instintivamente, mas não me beijou de novo. Meu peito subia e descia rápido, sentia a pele formigar de ansiedade.

– A verdade – repetiu ao meu ouvido, mordiscado minha orelha e pescoço.

– Tudo bem – falei. – Me solta.

O garoto me soltou, mas manteve a proximidade. Nos encaramos há poucos centímetros de distância.

Então, sem pensar, sem me importar que alguém pudesse entrar, nossos lábios se encontraram. Primeiro, hesitantes e tensos. Depois, ávidos e desesperados. Malfoy pressionou seu corpo contra o meu e entrelaçou os dedos no meu cabelo. Eu estava quase delirando quando...

– Gina! – ouvi a voz de Katie me chamando de volta à realidade.

Rapidamente, Malfoy e eu nos afastamos e trocamos olhares aflitos. Puxei a descarga.

– Já to indo – falei alto.

– Me encontra aqui depois da janta – sussurrou ele no meu ouvido.

Abri a porta e saí, no intuito de tirar Katie dali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

_How am I supposed to breathe?  
I try to relax, I touch your still frame  
So I can watch you closer  
And study the ways I believe I belong to you  
__To you  
__-  
Como será que eu devo respirar?  
__Tento relaxar, eu toco sua moldura firme  
__Para que eu possa te ver de perto  
__E estudar os meios em que acredito pertencer a você  
A você_

Os passos apressados de Weasley ecoaram pelo banheiro vazio. Então ela tinha voltado. Mal conseguira me concentrar na aula depois daquele beijo… Abri uma fresta da porta e ali estava ela, parada, com os olhos castanhos grandes e nervosos. Quando a encarei ela baixou o olhar para o chão, parecendo um pouco perturbada. Ou vai ver ela só estava se sentindo mal por ter beijado o maior babaca de Hogwarts.

Toquei a maçã de seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, que deslizaram até sua nuca firmemente. Coloquei a outra mão na sua cintura, sem parar de encará-la um segundo. E notar como ela era linda... Trouxe-a para junto do meu corpo, beijando seu pescoço. Gina suspirou. Demos alguns passos para dentro no Box e tranquei a porta de novo.

_So I  
I scratch at your waist line, your doll hair  
I dig up the thought of how your eyes glow  
So I make you my religion, my collision, my escape goat__  
So have I found your secret weak spot, baby?  
-_

_Então eu  
__Eu arranho a linha de sua cintura, seu cabelo de boneca  
__E desenterro o pensamento de como seus olhos brilham  
__Então eu te faço minha religião, minha colisão, meu bode expiatório  
Será que já encontrei seu ponto fraco, querida?_

Dias foram passando. E quase sempre lá estava eu, deslizando minhas mãos pelas suas costas, encravando as minhas unhas na sua pele por cima das roupas, desesperado, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo ruivo. Ela era Ginevra Weasley, mas eu não me importava... Eu não estava nem aí. Era como se eu estivesse salvo quando estava com ela, como seu eu fosse outro Draco Malfoy – um que não estava marcado do jeito que eu estava.

Às vezes sentávamos no chão do banheiro e conversávamos como antes, como se fossemos apenas amigos de novo. E às vezes ela ficava calada e distante, enquanto eu brincava com suas mechas ou seus dedos. Não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dela. Talvez ela estivesse pensando na irmã, que me odiava, ou nos irmãos, que me odiavam, ou em toda família junta – que me odiava. Ou talvez pensasse na amiga Lovegood,que tinha sido levada ou no Longbottom, que estava sempre arranjando mais detenções e machucados. Não me incomodava em descobrir, só apertava a garota em meus braços fortemente. Era a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer.

– Gina – chamei uma noite na Sala Precisa. Aquele nome saía estranho sempre que eu o pronunciava.

Ela me fitou, mas meus olhos estavam fixos na parede.

– Queria pedir descu...

– Draco – ela interrompeu, aprumando-se. – Por favor, não diga isso... Eu entendo...

– Não, não entende – falei. – Você tenta entender, mas não consegue.

Weasley ficou calada quando resolvi encará-la.

– Não precisa tentar entender – continuei. – Eu fiz o que era certo pra minha família, fiz por mérito pessoal...

– Você não precisa dizer isso – disse ela, sentando-se exatamente na minha frente. – Não precisa dizer nada.

Engoli em seco, me sentindo idiota.

_Can you pretend I'm amazing?  
I can pretend I'm amazing__  
Instead of what we both know__  
-__  
Você pode fingir que eu sou incrível?  
Eu posso fingir que sou incrível  
Ao invés do que nós dois sabemos_

Ela deu um meio sorriso com meu embaraço e me beijou, passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Seu corpo era tão quente comparado às minhas mãos quase sempre frias.

– Posso saber por onde tem andado? – perguntou Blaise com a voz bem baixa uma noite na sala comunal.

Fiz uma cara feia pra ele.

– Desde quando eu te devo explicações?

– Draco... Sempre respondendo com outra pergunta – ele deu um sorriso irônico.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

– Desde que você me contou sobre a Weasley – murmurou ele.

Bufei. Blaise riu.

– Então é isso? Voltaram a se falar?

Não respondi.

– Voltaram a se pegar? – ele fez uma cara cômica.

– Não é nada demais – falei. – É só...

– Sexo? – tentou completar ele.

– Não, Zabini – respondi irritado. – É só uma distração.

– Sei – sorriu Blaise. – Tem certeza?

– É claro – respondi, meio que mentindo.

Não tinha parado pra pensar naquilo. Era um assunto meio... Delicado? Balancei a cabeça.

– E a Lovegood? – perguntei, querendo mudar de assunto. – Não está preocupado?

– Não – disse ele, mas suas feições endureceram rapidamente. O sonserino deu de ombros. – Só _diversão_, Draco.

Pronto. Agora o desgraçado tinha plantado uma dúvida da minha cabeça. Uma bomba relógio.

* * *

"_Preciso falar com você. Espera perto do Saguão de Entrada no intervalo._

_D."_

Respirei fundo, pergaminho nas mãos. E agora? O que Malfoy queria? "Preciso falar com você" não era o tipo de frase que ele escrevia geralmente. Talvez fosse alguma coisa séria...

Consegui despistar Katie e fui esperar pelo sonserino. Antes mesmo que eu chegasse, o loiro estava ali perto e fez um sinal com a cabeça para eu entrar em uma sala vazia.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

Draco não respondeu. Depois de fechar a porta, aproximou-se e me beijou, segurando meu rosto. Quando me soltou, dei uma risadinha.

– Isso é o que você chama de conversar?

Ele abriu um sorriso hesitante.

– Eu só preciso... Descobrir uma coisa – falou sem jeito.

BUM. A porta se abriu com um estrondo estranho e nós nos afastamos a tempo de impedir que o invasor percebesse o que estávamos fazendo.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz estridente e raivosa da minha irmã cortou meus ouvidos.

Senti todo o sangue fugir do meu rosto num segundo.

– Katie? – tentei falar, mas as letras saíram pausadas.

– Que está fazendo com ela? – exclamou a gêmea para Draco, dando passos para perto dele.

– A gente só tava conversando... – emendei me afastando do sonserino mais um pouco, pavor e adrenalina correndo nas minhas veias.

– Conversando sobre o quê? – ela me encarou furiosa. – O que você quer com a minha irmã, Malfoy? Eu vi você fechando a porta com ela aqui dentro!

A garota estava com o dedo apontado para a cara de Draco, que parecia tentar conter um sorriso enviesado.

– Não é nada, _Katie_ – disse ele, assumindo uma postura despreocupada típica de Malfoy.

– Como não é nada? Você espera que eu acredite?

– Katie, chega, vamos pra aula – falei, indo para o lado dela e segurando seu braço.

– Se você chegar perto de Gina mais uma vez, eu acabo com você – disse a gêmea ameaçadora. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Por Merlin, Katie, não aconteceu nada... – tentei.

– AH! Não aconteceu nada? – ela exclamou, agora me encarando. – Não aconteceu nada quando ele colocou seus comparsas sujos aqui dentro? Quando o pai dele jogou aquele diário idiota no seu caldeirão?

– Eu _não sou_ meu pai – falou Draco com a voz firme e séria.

Katie virou-se para ele de novo.

– Mas é muito igual a ele, não é, _projeto_ de Comensal da Morte?

Aquelas palavras venenosas fizeram o loiro empalidecer violentamente.

– Katie, a gente vai se atrasar pra aula – disse nervosa, ao vê-los inclinando suas mãos até as varinhas.

– Você me ouviu bem, Malfoy – disse ela. – Fica longe da minha irmã.

Então ela agarrou meu pulso e me arrastou para fora da sala. Pude apenas lançar um olhar tenso para Draco antes de desaparecer. Caladas, continuamos até a sala de Artes das Trevas.

– O que ele queria? – perguntou ela, um pouco antes de entrarmos.

– Não sei, Katie, você chegou antes do garoto falar – respondi, ainda nervosa.

– Não acredito – murmurava ela quando tomamos nossos lugares. – Depois de tudo que ele fez, tem coragem de vir mexer com você...

Bufei, tirando o livro de dentro da mochila, tentando ignorá-la. Minhas mãos ainda tremiam quando o professor Carrow chegou à sala.

– Boa tarde, alunos – disse ele. – Hoje teremos uma aula _muito_ especial...

* * *

_Que. Garota. Vaca._

Meu sangue ainda fervia quando deixei a aula de Feitiços.

"Vaca" xinguei a gêmea número 1 mentalmente. Era inacreditável como Katie e Gina conseguiam ser tão diferentes. Enquanto uma me fazia rir, a outra despertava vontades homicidas. Segui ao lado de Blaise para a aula de Artes das Trevas, calado. Entramos e nos acomodamos em cadeiras ao fundo da sala. Prof. Carrow já estava em pé, seu olhos diabólicos brilhavam de excitação.

– Boa tarde – disse aos alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória. – Não peguem seus livros, hoje será uma aula prática.

Alguns trocaram olhares nervosos, já entendo o que aquilo significava.

– Creio que a maioria de vocês já está familiarizado com a Maldição Cruciatus – falou num tom descontraído. – Mas creio que treinar é sempre bom para se aperfeiçoar...

Ele andou por entre as carteiras e pude ver Neville Longbottom remexendo-se na cadeira.

– Isso também lhes ajudará a colocar certas pessoas em seus devidos lugares – concluiu. – Sr. Malfoy.

Endireitei-me e o encarei.

– Venha aqui na frente, você poderá ser o primeiro – disse, dando as costas e caminhando até a escrivaninha. – Todos façam fila atrás do Sr. Malfoy.

Levantei e me coloquei em frente à escrivaninha, que foi arredada para o lado com um aceno de varinha.

– Acho que você vai gostar disso – murmurou Carrow apenas para mim.

Não respondi nem demonstrei emoção alguma. As pessoas atrás começaram a cochichar, algumas excitadas e outras desaprovando as aulas. Foi então que notei no canto da sala alguns alunos, provavelmente em detenção, porque eram sempre eles os coitados que sofriam com a Maldição. Suspirei, irritado e cansado.

– Silêncio – pediu Carrow e com um aceno de varinha, um par de pulsos presos por cordas ergueu-se no ar, obrigado a vítima a caminhar aos tropeços até minha frente.

Meu sangue gelou. _Gina_.

– Srta. Weasley recusou-se a lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável, assim como sua irmã...

Vi os olhos castanhos de Katie me encarando, cheios de ódio e desprezo.

– Então, Sr. Malfoy, faça o favor de lhe mostrar o preço de sua desobediência.

– Não! – exclamou Katie.

– Calada – Carrow acenou com a varinha e ela foi jogada para trás como se tivesse levado um soco.

Ouve alguns protestos e empurrões, mas eu não estava pensando naquilo. Observava Weasley sentada no chão à minha frente, cabelos desalinhados e o rosto pálido. Ela me encarou séria. Engoli em seco. Senti minhas mãos tremerem. Tentei demonstrar alguma parte do desespero que sentia naquele momento com os olhos, mas acho que não consegui.

– Chega! – exclamou Carrow e os ruídos cessaram. – Agora, Sr. Malfoy, pode sacar a varinha.

Meus dedos vacilantes sacaram a varinha. Gina fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Apontei para ela.

– _Crucio_.

Nada aconteceu. Senti todos os olhares sobre mim. Encarei Blaise ao meu lado brevemente e ele parecia escandalizado – não pelo fato de eu não conseguir lançar a maldição e sim, porque por um azar muito grande do destino tinha que ser em Ginevra.

– Vamos, Sr. Malfoy – disse o professor dando um sorriso torto e diabólico. – Tente outra vez, não se sinta intimidado pela platéia. Mostre seu melhor.

"Por que ela?" pensei, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que fazia meu corpo vibrar. "Por que não a irmã idiota? Com ela não seria problema nenhum..."

– _Crucio_.

Fechei os olhos. Os gritos perfuraram meus ouvidos. Podia escolher não ver, mas com certeza iria escutar. Não sei quantos segundos passaram, mas pareceram longos e cruéis. Para meu alívio, ouvi alguém movimentar-se atrás de mim bruscamente.

– Expelliarmus! – gritou uma voz desconhecida.

Rapidamente, fiz um feitiço escudo sem proferir qualquer palavra, mas o impacto me fez cair e tropeçar para trás. Para perto de Gina.

Uma confusão começou. Longbottom, que tinha subido em uma carteira para me acertar, tinha acabado de se desviar de um ataque de Carrow. As pessoas começaram a gritar e puxar as varinhas.

– Você está bem? – perguntei quase sem mover os lábios e sem encará-la.

– Sim – disse a voz fraca dela. – _Levanta_ _agora_.

Obedeci e quanto dei por mim, Katie, ainda de pulsos amarrados, vinha na minha direção.

– Seu desgraçado! – berrou ela, jogando os punhos contra meu peito.

– Me larga, garota – bufei com desprezo, tentando afastá-la de mim.

– Katie! – exclamou Gina. – _Pare com isso_... Você está sem varinha!

A gêmea número 2 tinha se erguido e agarrou o braço da irmã.

– Você mal pode esperar, Malfoy! – exclamou ela.

– _Sai daqui_ – moveram-se os lábios de Gina.

Esgueirei-me entre os alunos, sumindo de vista.

* * *

**N/A:** ixi D: quase que a Katie descobre :x

essa música ali metida no meio do POV do Draco é _Amazing_, do Blue October, e é **muito **triste :( não escutem ou baixem se vocês estiverem mal porque meu deus, quase morri ouvindo essa música uma vez AHAHAH

**repostas (unsigned reviews)  
**

**MIKA:** oie :D aeae fico feliz que tenha gostado ^^ muito obrigada pela review ;) beijão!

**Babi:** oláá ^^ ahhh, bom. acho que ela não quer perdoar o Draco, mas não consegue deixar de perdoa-lo :D porque ela gosta dele :D HAHHAAHAH Katie menos insuportável é algo suspeito ce nao acha? IUSHAOUISH ta na hora dela mostrar as garrinhas já :x tipo como ela fez nesse cap XD HAHAH mutio obrigada pela review ;D beijão!

**Taai Malfoy:** oieeee :D aiii que querida voce ^^ fico mto feliz q vc tenha gostado da fic :) pois é, faz mto sentido o que vc disse sobre o draco se apaixonar e mudar... :D acho que é mais ou menos isso q acontece na fic né ^^ siuahsoiuah que achou dessa coloca na parede? e desse cap? :D muito obrigada pela review! beijão!

**Pri Cullen Malfoy:** oie, flor ^^ SHAOISHAUHS se derreteu? omg! IUSHAOIUSHAOIUH fica firme ai fofa, que tem mais caps ;D muito obrigada pela review :) beijão!

oi gente :D olha só, desculpa ter demorado pra postar... mas é que a faculdade demanda bastante! faço ciências sociais na federal daqui de Santa Catarina e meu curso tem muuuuuita leitura e isso toma um tempo bem grande :/ só quero que vocês sabiam que a fic não vai parar não XD só quando acabar! ushaoiushaius ^^

muito obrigada a quem ta me apoiando e deixando reviews *-* significa muito!

xoxo,

D-B


	11. A Briga

**Capítulo 10**

**"A Briga"**

Depois do incidente durante a aula de Artes das Trevas, junto com o estranho fato que minha irmã tinha me flagrado sozinha numa sala vazia com Malfoy, Katie nunca mais deixou meu lado. Ficava em cima de mim, protetora. E, em conseqüência disso, não conseguia me encontrar com Draco. Já tinha recebido uma tonelada de bilhetes do garoto pedindo pra conversar comigo e marcando encontros, mas nunca podia driblar a gêmea.

Até quando ela jogava Quadribol exigia minha presença, teimosa e impaciente. Eu tentava argumentar que precisava estudar, que precisava ir à biblioteca... Mas não funcionava. Ela batia o pé e não me deixava em paz até que eu concordasse em deixar qualquer coisa pra depois.

Eu respondia as cartas de Malfoy apenas quando estava trancada numa cabine do banheiro, enquanto Katie esperava do lado de fora.

"_K. não saí de perto de mim. Desculpa, não consigo ir_

_Gêmea número 2"_

Respondi, depois de receber quase 15 bilhetes na semana que chegavam por outras pessoas e corujas. Graças a Deus eu conseguia dispensar o entregador antes que Katie notasse, tinha sido uma sorte tremenda ela não perceber e começar a fazer perguntas embaraçosas. Malfoy parecia sempre curto e tenso nos bilhetes e ele sempre me encarava durante as refeições.

Não sei por que eu me sentia mal com aquilo tudo. Ele parecia muito chateado depois de ter lançado a Maldição em mim, mas eu sabia que ele tinha que ter feito, senão ia ser _muito _estranho.

* * *

Já era final de Março e fazia mais de duas semanas que ela não vinha falar comigo, que me evitava. Disse que sua irmã estava perto o tempo todo. Mas no fundo eu achava que era uma desculpa esfarrapada para não me ver mais, depois do episódio fatídico que ocorreu na aula de Artes das Trevas.

Amassei o bilhete na mão, impiedoso e irritado. Chateado também. Magoado, muito talvez. Soquei dentro do bolso e continuei andando para minha aula.

Ok. Foda-se o que a professora ta falando. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar na Weasley. Não conseguia, não conseguia. E, por Merlin, ela é _só_ uma Weasley, só um passatempo, uma diversão... Por que eu me incomodava tanto com o fato dela não querer mais falar comigo ou me ver?

– O que houve, Draco? – perguntou Blaise ao chegar no dormitório depois da janta.

– Nada – respondi, curto e grosso, deitado na minha cama.

– Deixe-me ver – disse ele, colocando um dedo sobre o queixo e olhando para cima teatralmente. – Desde que você lançou a Maldição na gêmea número 2, ela não fala mais com você e isso te deixa mal humorado e estúpido.

Não respondi.

– Hum – fez Zabini. – Ou será... Que você tem medo de enfrentar Katie?

– Como é que é? – perguntei, ultrajado, virando a cabeça para encará-lo.

– Eu notei como ela tentou atingir você inutilmente depois da Maldição – contou Blaise, erguendo uma sobrancelha e colocando a expressão sabe-tudo em seu rosto. – Katie é muito protetora com a irmã, acho que você está com medo de ter que lidar com ela.

– Não, não estou – respondi, incrédulo. – Até que ia gostar de...

– Draco – interrompeu o amigo. – Seja honesto consigo mesmo. Você tem medo.

– Não tenho med-

– Tem sim. Medroso.

Bufei, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Por que você não me deixa em paz?

– Tudo bem, medroso.

Blaise saiu.

Eu não tinha medo. Não de Katie. Ou talvez... Talvez eu tivesse medo de outra coisa muito mais séria.

No dia seguinte, desci voando para tomar café. Fazia alguns dias que eu não mandava bilhetes pra Weasley. Comi rápido e fiquei do lado de fora, esperando no corredor por onde a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória passavam para ir até o Saguão de Entrada. Gina e Katie passaram juntas. A gêmea número 2 me lançou um olhar discreto e tenso. Suspirei. Tinha que haver um momento em que elas se separassem. E eu ia estar ali para isso.

Depois de praticamente seguir as duas para cima e para baixo, eu merecia uma compensação.

Antes da janta eu estava ali, no mesmo corredor que de manhã, e ela apareceu. Gina. Sozinha.

"Finalmente!" eu tive vontade de berrar. Para minha sorte, não havia muitas pessoas pra testemunhar nosso encontro. Weasley veio na minha direção apressada.

– Oi – disse ela, mantendo uma distância razoável de mim. – Percebi que você passou o dia todo por perto e...

– Eu só quero pedir desculpas – cortei. – E eu vou entender se você não quiser mais me ver – murmurei, chegando perto.

– Quê? – ela perguntou, inquieta.

– Weasley, é meio óbvio o que ta acontecendo – falei, olhando pros lados. – Depois daquilo tudo que houve, não me admira que você queira ficar longe...

– Não – foi a vez dela interromper. – Não é nada disso.

Ela meneou a cabeça e se aproximou, diminuindo ainda mais a distância. Senti sua respiração bater no meu pescoço.

– Eu finalmente consegui me livrar dela porque achei que você ia estar me esperando em algum lugar – contou. – Só falei que o cabelo dela estava sujo e Katie resolveu tomar um banho...

Gina deu um sorriso leve, abaixando os olhos.

– Então – comecei, incerto. – Você não...?

– Não – ela me encarou. – Não quero parar de ver você.

Os dedos dela se entrelaçaram nos meus discretamente. Meu coração começou a bater forte. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não a beijava... Talvez ninguém nos visse agora. Pousei a mão livre no rosto dela.

– Eu senti sua fa-

– ESTUPEFAÇA! – uma voz berrou e tudo que eu tive tempo de fazer foi tirar nossos corpos do caminho.

"Puta merda!" pensei. Era ninguém menos que a irmã mala. Katie.

– _Tire as mãos dela, seu sujo_ – disse ela enfurecida, varinha apontada para mim.

– Escuta aqui, o que eu faço com minhas mãos não diz respeito a você – falei irritado.

– Seu-

– Chega, Katie.

Gina se colocou na minha frente. Fiquei surpreso com aquela atitude. Os olhos da gêmea mala se estreitaram, enquanto ela parecia assimilar os fatos.

– O que raios está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ela, sem abaixar a varinha.

– Abaixa isso – falou Gina, dando um passo em direção à irmã. – Pára de agir feito uma maluca!

– Maluca, eu? – perguntou Katie. – Ou você, que está defendendo o Malfoy? Depois de tudo que ele fez!

A gêmea número 2 bufou.

– Deixa ele fora disso – disse e eu ficava cada vez mais pasmo.

Foi aí que Katie pareceu entender.

– Espera um pouco – ela deu um sorriso e um passo para trás. – Então, ele ia te beijar e você ia deixar?! – ela aumentou a voz nas últimas palavras.

Gina respirava pesado e deu outro passo em direção à irmã.

– Se fosse – começou – me diz o que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

Katie abriu a boca, escandalizada.

– Como assim? – falou ela. – _Como assim? _Você e esse verme?

– Não fala assim do Draco.

– Draco? – Katie riu alto. – Agora ele é "Draco"? Pois deixe eu te lembrar que ele também é um Malfoy e...

– E daí?! – exclamou ela. – Me diz o que você tem a ver com isso!

– Eu não acredito, Gina! – exclamou Katie, parecendo ter sido ferida gravemente. – Você e Malfoy estavam se encontrando todo esse tempo? Como você teve coragem?

– Ei, garotas... – tentei interceder, me aproximando.

– Não se mete! – exclamaram elas em uníssono, encarando.

– Por favor – pediu Gina. – Vai antes que isso vire um escândalo...

– Um escândalo? – exclamou Katie. – Escândalo vai ser quando mamãe e papai descobrirem o que você andou aprontando!

* * *

–Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! – gritei. – Draco, por favor, _vai_ – pedi de novo.

Ele hesitou, mas retrocedeu alguns passos. Algumas pessoas já começavam a chegar ali.

– Pára de proteger ele! – exclamou Katie.

– E você pára de bancar minha dona!

Katie cruzou os braços.

– Eu sei o porquê disso – falou ela, como se tivesse resolvido um grande mistério. – Só por que você não recebe atenção resolveu virar a ovelha negra da família?!

– Ah, claro – exclamei. – É bem isso, Katie, tudo que eu faço é pra receber mais atenção que você...

– Pois parece mesmo! – gritou a gêmea. – Só porque eu fico melhor nas roupas que você, tenho mais amigos que você, sou mais popular que você! Você tem inveja! Só porque Harry quis a mim e não a você, não te dá razão pra sair pegando o cara que ele odeia!

– Como é que é? – perguntou Draco, depois de muito tempo calado.

– Isso não é verdade – falei, tanto para ela quanto para ele.

Mas Malfoy pareceu ter ficado realmente ofendido, porque deu as costas e foi embora – ou pelo menos eu achei que ele foi. Naquele instante, percebi que várias pessoas assistiam a briga.

– Ah, então você não contou pra seu namoradinho a verdade, Gina? – exclamou Katie. – Não contou que você gostava do Harry?

– Eu não dou a mínima pro Harry! – gritei, enfurecida.

– Você não está enganando ninguém! – exclamou a gêmea. – Espere só até mamãe saber disso!

– Você não vai falar nada! _Você não tem esse direito!_ – berrei. – Pode ficar com o Harry! Pelo menos não tenho um namorado que esconde tudo de mim e depois acaba comigo sem motivo aparente!

Toquei na ferida. A cara de Katie mostrou que ela tinha atingido o limite.

– Você não devia ter dito isso – falou ela.

Então, ela veio pra cima de mim com a mão aberta e me acertou no rosto tão forte que cambaleei. Avancei para ela, tentando acertá-la também, mas ela me agarrou pelos cabelos. A multidão começou a ovacionar, exclamar e até rir, enquanto nós duas dos debatíamos contra as paredes e nos arranhávamos.

– _Te odeio, sua vaca!_ – gritou Katie.

Quando consegui cair sobre ela, braços fortes me seguraram. Neville.

– Gina! – exclamou ele, me pondo de pé.

Logo me desvencilhei dele e saí correndo. Corri, corri, corri sem parar por um tempão, sentindo como se meu coração fosse estourar. Chegando ao sétimo andar, passei três vezes em frente à tapeçaria. Nada aconteceu.

– Abra a porta! – berrei, batendo na parede com os punhos. – Abra a porta...

Caí no choro. Sentei no chão, encolhida contra a pedra fria, com as mãos na face ardida. Minha maçã do rosto esquerda doía muito, assim como toda região em volta. Fiquei ali por algum tempo, então me levantei e segui para o dormitório feminino, sentindo milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Draco tinha ido embora. Ele entendeu tudo errado. Ele acreditou no que Katie tinha dito. Só senti vontade de gritar ainda mais com ela, porque tudo tinha sido arruinado.

O motivo da briga não devia nem existir mais.

* * *

Então todo esse tempo que eu estava com a Weasley era por causa do Potter. Só porque ela queria se vingar. Não conseguia digerir isso. Agora era óbvio... Katie e Potter tinham começado logo depois de vencerem a Sonserina... E foi nesse dia que Weasley caiu nos meus braços, chorando e desamparada. Por quê? Potter. Quando ela viu que podia se aproximar de mim resolveu me usar só pra atingi-lo.

A questão toda é: por que _eu_ me sinto tão mal com isso?

Tinha acabado de ver o começo da briga física entre as gêmeas e resolvi sair, achei que minha cabeça fosse explodir. Weasley me usando... Não conseguia digerir a informação. Corri para a Sala Precisa, queria ficar sozinho, queria pensar.

Mas afinal, não era eu mesmo que também estava usando ela? Supostamente sim. Sempre deixei claro na minha mente que aquilo era só um passatempo, uma distração...

Por que eu sinto como se estivesse mentindo pra mim mesmo? Ela que tinha mentido pra mim, ela que tinha me enganado...

– _Abra a porta!_ – ouvi um berro que me vez ficar de pé num instante.

Batidas fortes. Adiantei-me até a entrada. Mais batidas.

– _Abra a porta..._

Com a respiração descompassada, encostei a mão na madeira. Ouvi soluços altos, choro. Sabia muito bem quem era. Gina.

Ela estava ali, talvez eu devesse abrir pra ela entrar.

"Não" disse uma voz na minha cabeça. "Ela te enganou"

Mas ela estava chorando...

"Não abra" disse a voz, quando coloquei a mão na maçaneta.

Desistindo, sentei-me encostando-me à porta e fiquei ali, ouvindo-a chorar. Senti remorso, quis fazer alguma coisa.

Mas não fiz nada.

* * *

**N/A:** capítulo curtinho, mas, como sempre, gosto de acabar no momento certo :D

GEEEEEEEENTE ;-;

olha só, eu tava esse tempo todo esperando um momento que conseguisse parar na frente do PC pra responder as reviews e então postar o capítulo, mas esse momento não chegou :( NÃO EXISTE TEMPOOOOOOO, ele passa rápido demais e não consigo me organizar direito, sou uma inútil, i know, mas esse primeiro mês de faculdade ta sendo de adaptação, tenho que aprender a organizar minha agenda e ter tempo pra tudo! well, é por isso que não consegui responder as reviews e resolvi postar mesmo assim pra não deixar vocês esperando mais ainda!

então, SOMENTE DESSA VEZ, as reviews ficam sem resposta, mas saibam que eu li todas elas e amei todas! e sem elas, não existiria fic, nem nada :(

muito obrigada, minhas florzinhas! :D

espero que tenham gostado desse cap! e agora? o que vai acontecer com nosso casal favorito? D: será que a Katie vai contar pra alguém sobre eles? tantas perguntas! saiuhouias ;D

beijão,

D-B.


	12. Going Nowhere

**Capítulo 11: "Going Nowhere"**

Quando me olhei no espelho aquela manhã vi o roxo que tinha ficado do tapa de Katie. Estava um pouco esverdeado e vermelho, perto do olho e da maçã do rosto esquerda. Respirei fundo, encarando meus olhos castanho-claros. Vesti-me rapidamente, antes que Katie pudesse acordar, e desci para tomar café, pendurando minha mochila pesada em um ombro só.

Sentei-me à mesa da Grifinória e infelizmente as pessoas já me lançavam olhares estranhos. Não vi Draco. Romilda Vane e suas amigas passaram por mim dando risinhos e apontando. Nem estava com apetite, então tomei uma xícara de café e comi uma maçã o mais rápido possível, indo para aula em seguida.

Colin sentou do meu lado na aula de Transfiguração.

– Gina – chamou ele baixinho, um pouco antes da professora chegar.

– Oi – respondi, apática.

– Você está bem?

– Estou ótima – respondi.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha comicamente – notei que ele estava justo do lado esquerdo, com uma visão ótima do meu machucado. Dei um sorriso sem graça.

– Já estive melhor – respondi, rolando os olhos.

– Então, você e Katie brigaram mesmo? – perguntou ele sem jeito.

– É.

– Por causa do Harry?

– Não exatamente.

Colin prendeu a respiração. Ergui as sobrancelhas.

– Então você e o Malfoy...?

–Bom dia, alunos – bradou McGonagall, impedindo-me de responder. Não que eu quisesse, né.

Katie não ousou me olhar durante a manhã de aulas, nem durante o almoço, nem durante a tarde. Ela, ao contrário de mim, tinha ido na enfermaria tirar as marcas da briga. Infelizmente, Malfoy também estava fingindo que eu não existia. Quando passei por ele no corredor, foi a pior sensação do mundo. Eu queria gritar como ele era um idiota completo e ao mesmo tempo me atirar nos braços dele e chorar.

Ao invés disso só respirei fundo e saí apressada pro banheiro. É, o banheiro. Sempre meu refúgio, o lugar onde eu podia me esconder de todo mundo nem que fosse por dois minutos. Mas, como sempre, alguém não quis que eu tivesse paz.

– Vocês ficaram sabendo da briga das gêmeas Weasley? – ouvi uma garota falar.

– Só não ouvi, como vi – gabou-se Romilda Vane e todas as outras deram risinhos. – Foi o maior bafão, vocês não fazem idéia...

– Ai, me conta o porquê daquilo – disse uma delas. – Me disseram que foi por causa do Potter, mas outros me disseram que o Malfoy tava metido no meio...

– O Malfoy? – riu uma. – Aquele Comensalzinho perdedor?

Chutei a porta do banheiro e apontei minha varinha para as quatro garotas que estavam perto da pia.

– Olá, garotas – sorri.

As quatro se calaram, surpresas.

– Acho que já estamos atrasadas pra aula – disse uma delas, as outras concordaram e saíram.

Respirei muito profundamente, tentando me acalmar. Não consegui. Precisava falar com Draco. Foda-se o resto. Ele tinha entendido tudo errado... Mas como? Mandar um bilhete? Ele ia ignorar. Precisava ser direta. Não ia descansar até Malfoy entender tudo. E se mesmo assim ele não quisesse mais... Bom, aí eu teria que lidar com isso.

Sai do banheiro, decidida. Caminhei pelos corredores cegamente, procurando pelo cabelo loiro-platinado inconfundível dele. Agora todos deviam estar indo para o Salão Principal. Meu coração acelerou quando vi a nuca dele – estava com Blaise Zabini.

Corri e segurei sua manga levemente.

– Malfoy – disse baixinho.

Ele se virou e ao ver quem era, fez uma cara de espanto.

– O que di-

– Eu preciso falar com você – murmurei.

Draco deu as costas e continuou andando. Parei na frente dele, impedindo sua passagem. Notei que Zabini sorriu com o canto da boca. Algumas das pessoas em volta começaram a olhar curiosas.

– Preciso falar com você – repeti firmemente.

– Não aqui – ele respondeu entre dentes, parecendo muito irritado.

– Então onde? – perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Quando?

– Eu te mando um bilhete...

– Não.

Malfoy me encarou longamente, olhar indecifrável.

– Nove horas, corredor de sempre – murmurou ele.

Passou por mim e foi embora. Respirei fundo mais uma vez naquele dia, sentindo o coração bater forte. Fechei os olhos, ignorando as pessoas que cochichavam e iam para o Salão Principal. Tentei comer alguma coisa ao chegar lá, mas o nervosismo era tão grande que não consegui me alimentar direito.

Corri para largar a mochila no dormitório e tomei um banho longo para relaxar – que não funcionou. Fiquei na cama esperando, deitada e vestida. Faltando dez minutos para as nove, eu saí correndo, passando por minha irmã na sala comunal, acompanhada de um grupo de amigas do nosso ano.

Cheguei ao conhecido corredor e esperei sentada na escada, ansiosa. Permaneci ali, remexendo as mãos, batendo os pés, mordendo os dedos. Nove horas. Nove e dez. Nove e quinze. E nada de Malfoy.

Quando chegou nove e meia, resolvi desistir. Completamente irritada e magoada, levantei-me e comecei a rumar lentamente de volta à Torre da Grifinória.

– Weasley.

Meu coração descompassou por um segundo. Virei e dei de cara com Malfoy. Ele caminhava despreocupadamente em minha direção, com uma cara nada amigável.

– Você está atrasado – falei, cruzando os braços.

– Não pretendia vir.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

– Típico.

– O que você quer? – perguntou Draco, parando na minha frente.

– Conversar – disse, tom inconfundível de irritação na voz.

– Sobre?

– Você sabe muito bem, Malfoy.

Ele abriu um sorriso irônico.

– Sobre você me usar só pra atingir Potter? Não, eu passo essa conversa.

Meu sangue ferveu.

– Você é um idiota completo – cuspi.

Malfoy fechou a cara.

– Você realmente acredita no que a Katie falou? – perguntei. – Que eu quero chamar atenção? Que eu tenho _inveja_ dela? Não é como se eu desfilasse com você por aí!

Ele não respondeu.

– Vamos entrar – ele apontou com a cabeça para a parede lisa que escondia a Sala Precisa. – Daqui a pouco teremos espectadores.

Bufei e nós entramos. Era a sala que sempre aparecia para nós. Malfoy parou perto da lareira e virou-se para mim, mãos no bolso. Ficou quieto.

– Responde – exigi.

– Não sei, Weasley – disse ele. – Eu nem te conheço direito...

– Não me conhece direito? – estava incrédula. – Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que você podia dar.

Ele revirou os olhos, meneando a cabeça de leve. Fitou o fogo.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Você é um covarde! – exclamei, possessa, caminhando para perto dele. – Tem medo do que está acontecendo entre nós e arranjou a primeira oportunidade pra sair fora!

Draco me encarou escandalizado.

– Porque, querendo ou não, tem alguma coisa acontecendo – continuei. – Pelo menos _eu_ tenho coragem de admitir isso.

Silêncio. Seus olhos prateados parados em mim, incertos, duvidosos, até temerosos. Suspirei.

– Eu não quero o Harry – disse. – Eu quero você, Draco.

Ele não fez ou disse nada. Já sentindo meu peito dilacerar, dei as costas para ele e rumei para a saída.

– Espera! – exclamou ele.

Tinha a mão na maçaneta quando Malfoy agarrou meu pulso e chutou a porta semi-aberta. Ele me virou num gesto rápido e me colocou contra a parede, segurando meus ombros. Tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele apoiou o braço no meu peito, apertando forte.

– Me solta! – exclamei, me remexendo.

Draco não soltou. Abaixei o rosto para esconder os olhos molhados. Respirei fundo. Sabia que ele me observava. Relaxei e o loiro me largou. A mão dele pousou no lado esquerdo do meu rosto – o lado machucado.

– Eu – começou ele, incerto – Eu quero você também – acrescentou num sussurro dolorido e praticamente inaudível.

– Mas...? – perguntei, pois senti que havia mais a ser dito.

– Mas tenho medo onde isso pode nos levar.

Continuei sem encará-lo. O clima estava tenso e estranho, como nunca havia ficado entre nós dois.

– Mas não consigo me importar – sussurrou Draco no meu ouvido.

O toque dos seus lábios me vez estremecer. Senti ele começar a beijar meu pescoço fracamente. Puxei ar com auxílio da boca e suspirei.

Eu sabia que aquilo não nós levaria a lugar nenhum. Mas...

– Não consigo me importar também – murmurei.

Malfoy pegou minha cintura com a mão livre e juntou nossos lábios. Minha pele começou a formigar e pegar fogo com o toque intenso dele. Segurou-me pela raiz dos cabelos, não deixando brecha para fuga. Não que eu quisesse sair dali, na verdade. Sua língua invadiu minha boca sem permissão, de um jeito diferente e totalmente sem pudor. Estremeci, ficando com o corpo mole.

Em pouco tempo já estava sem fôlego.

* * *

Desci com as duas mãos pelas costas de Gina até seu quadril, puxando seu corpo para perto do meu. Beijei seu pescoço e ouvi ela ofegar fortemente. Já tínhamos ficado juntos muitas vezes, mas nada se comparava àquilo. Os dedos dela percorreram minha nuca e meus cabelos avidamente.

Apertei minha boca contra a dela tão forte que podia doer ou machucar – sem pensar direito naquele momento. Weasley começou a caminhar em direção à lareira, me empurrando cegamente, sem desgrudar os lábios por um segundo. Minhas mãos deslizaram para baixo da blusa e do suéter dela, acariciando a pele macia de suas costas. A ruiva não fez objeção nenhuma com aquele movimento, despertando uma ansiedade estranha dentro de mim.

Ela me fez sentar sobre as almofadas e quando dei por mim, o corpo de Gina estava sobre o meu. Realmente, quando ela _queria_ cair em cima de alguém sabia cair muito bem.

Nós ofegávamos em uníssono entre os beijos trêmulos.

Então eu fui para cima dela. Senti seus dedos apertarem meu ombro fortemente. Estava inseguro. Queria muitas coisas naquele momento, mas tinha medo de fazer um movimento em falso e assustar a garota. Interrompi o beijo, mas deixei meu nariz encostado no dela. Nos encaramos.

Gina deslizou o polegar pelo meu pescoço até minha bochecha. Tentei pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Expressar o quanto eu a achava linda e como ela mexia comigo de um jeito ilógico. Mas não consegui dizer nada. Eu nunca conseguia dizer nada. Weasley deu um sorriso fraco. Juntei nossos lábios novamente.

_I saw you  
you saw me  
that's when I needed you  
you needed me_

Tem coisas que não conseguimos explicar, por mais que tentemos. Eu não sei se queria explicar pra mim mesmo porque com ela tudo parecia tão certo. Porque quando estávamos juntos tudo parecia fazer sentido. Droga, é a Weasley. Mas... Dane-se.

Deitados lado a lado, abraçava ela perto de mim. Deslizei os dedos pelo rosto machucado dela.

– Desculpa – falei.

– Pelo quê? – ela perguntou, me encarando e acariciando meu cabelo.

– Você brigou com sua irmã por minha causa.

Ela sorriu tristemente.

– Katie mereceu.

– Mas você não mereceu ficar com esse roxo.

– Foi por um bom motivo – disse Gina séria.

Curvei o canto da boca num sorriso e aproximei beijando-a levemente.

_well, I like you  
you like me  
seems that we fit so perfectly  
you make me feel worthy  
and I've let you take care of me_

* * *

Tem coisas que não conseguimos explicar, por mais que tentemos. Acordar abraçada com Malfoy na Sala Precisa era algo que eu não conseguia explicar. Pisquei algumas vezes, relembrando da noite anterior, sentindo o loiro encolhido às minhas costas, com o braço passado por cima do meu corpo. Sorri bobamente.

Foi então que a dura realidade me atingiu.

Eu não tinha voltado pro dormitório.

Sentei-me naquele instante, apavorada, imaginando que horas seriam e se as garotas tinham notado que não dormira lá. Draco acordou num susto e se sentou ao meu lado desorientado.

– O que houve? – perguntou ele quando eu me levantei.

– Tenho que voltar antes que crie problemas – falei rápido prendendo meu cabelo amassado num rabo de cavalo e desamarrotando minhas roupas. – Que horas são?

Ele bocejou, depois de ficar em pé.

– Não sei – respondeu.

– Falo com você depois – disse, depositando um beijo curto em sua boca.

Dei um sorriso idiota para ele antes de sair pela porta.

Corri feito uma condenada pelos corredores. Devia ser cedo, pois não tinham pessoas nos corredores. Ao chegar no dormitório, fui provada ao contrário, porque não havia nenhuma garota lá. Suspirei nervosa. Então, vi algo que me deixou surpresa. Meu malão estava sobre minha cama, fechado.

– Onde você estava? – perguntou a voz de Katie.

Ela tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e estava bem arrumada e maquiada.

– Não, não responda – disse, passando por mim e parando em frente ao próprio malão e o fechando.

– O que é isso? – perguntou, virando-me para ela.

– Vamos pra casa – disse Katie como se fosse óbvio. – Feriado de Páscoa.

– Como assim? Quem disse que eu quero ir pra casa em primeiro lugar?

Katie me encarou indignada.

– Não é sobre você querer ou não ir – disse. – Vamos e pronto. Mamãe praticamente implorou.

Fechei os olhos e passei a mão pelo rosto. Ainda estava sonolenta.

– O trem sairá as onze – disse minha irmã. – Espero que você ao menos troque de roupa.

– Katie...

– Não quero saber – respondeu ela com frieza.

Deu as costas para mim e saiu do dormitório. Suspirei. Katie tinha me ignorado desde que brigamos e agora que finalmente trocamos palavras, o peso da culpa me atingiu. Não queria ficar de mal com ela, mas não havia jeito de ignorar tudo que tinha acontecido.

* * *

Com a rapidez que Weasley deixou a sala, nem pude avisá-la que ia para casa no feriado. Bom, mandaria uma carta ou algo assim.

(Dias depois.)

Não tive coragem de dizer pra Blaise que Luna tinha passado todo esse tempo trancafiada na minha casa. Muito menos que Potter tinha passado lá e que meu pai sofreu as conseqüências de deixá-lo escapar. Pelo menos ele tinha soltado ela... O que eu diria pro meu melhor amigo se a garota que ele gostava estava em casa, presa? Não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

Ao chegar à Hogwarts, fiquei completamente sem chão ao notar que as gêmeas Weasley não tinham voltado. Onde estaria Gina? O que será que aconteceu com ela?

* * *

**N/A:** oi gente :( desculpa não responder as reviews... DE NOVO. mas são elas que me fazem postar, believe me! se não tivesse tanta gente mandando e dizendo que quer ler era capaz de eu esquecer do ff até :~ muito obrigada pra quem deixou review :D elas são todas muito queridas! (apesar de algumas ameaças... UHSAIOUHS brincadeira XD)

queria muito ter mais tempo pra isso aqui como eu tinha antes :( parece que tiraram um pedaço de mim! mas a faculdade tá me engolindo viva! DDDD:

espero que vocês tenham gostado da reconciliação deles :) eeeeeeeee finally, né? sem dramas aqui! IUSHAOUSH se bem que acabou de começar outro drama aqui no final... Gina não voltou pra Hoggy D: (assim como no livro) e agora? como vai ser quando eles se reencontrarem? tchan tchan tchan... chegando no final do livro sete :) e no final da fic!

beijão pessoas! :D

ps: alguém de dá um vira-tempo de presente? :D IUSHAOUISH (idéia da cah :x)


	13. De volta à Hogwarts

**N/A:** oláááá pessoal! finalmente to postando o cap 12, demorou pra sair hein :(

acredito que esse seja o penúltimo capítulo... já vou começar a escrever o próximo :O

ps: esse capítulo não passou por beta-reader (ela ta de férias, iushais), então se tiver algum errinho, sorry :~

* * *

**Capítulo 12: "De volta à Hogwarts"**

A pior coisa de não ter voltado para Hogwarts era não poder ter avisado Malfoy desse fato. Com as coisas tão perigosas, que garantia eu tinha de vê-lo outra vez? A segunda pior coisa era dividir um quarto apertado com Katie na casa da tia Muriel – minha irmã ainda não conversava comigo direito e fazia um mês que andávamos praticamente grudadas. Ela fingia que não me via e até agradeci por isso algumas vezes.

Cada dia, a vontade de mandar alguma carta para Draco crescia mais e mais – mas estávamos proibidas disso, pois poderiam descobrir nosso paradeiro. Ninguém podia deixar o terreno da casa também. Era como se estivéssemos presos.

Minha preocupação com Rony, Hermione e Harry tinha crescido consideravelmente agora que não tinha outras coisas pra me distrair – acho que Katie devia estar mais preocupada ainda, talvez por isso ela mal se alimentava e seus cabelos não estavam mais arrumados e sedosos como sempre.

- Gostaria muito de saber como Neville está se virando – disse ela, cortando o silêncio entre nós durante numa noite em que sentávamos cada uma em sua respectiva cama.

– Também – respondi sem encará-la. – Queria ter voltado.

– Temos que voltar – disse Katie firmemente. – Quando Harry voltar, voltaremos.

– O que te faz pensar que Harry vai voltar para Hogwarts? – perguntei.

– Não sei. Simplesmente sinto que ele vai.

Fitei o rosto sério dela. Voltamos a ficar caladas.

– Acho que eu já sabia – começou ela de novo. – Só não queria ver.

– O quê? – perguntei confusa.

– Você e ele sozinhos na sala, sua reação quando Harry lançou o Sectumsempra nele, o bilhete que pensei ser de Dino...

– Como? – exclamei. – Você interceptou um bilhete de Malfoy pra mim?

– Não sabia que era de Malfoy – defendeu-se ela. – Só queria saber quem estava te mandado bilhetes.

– Você é inacreditável – murmurei.

– Não, Gina. _Você_ é inacreditável – ela me encarou séria. – Tendo coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com a nossa família...

– Isso não tem a ver com vocês, Katie. Tem a ver exclusivamente comigo – interpus. – E com ele.

Ela não respondeu.

– Simplesmente aconteceu – justifiquei inutilmente.

– Como? Como simplesmente aconteceu, Gina? – perguntou minha irmã, indignada.

– Não sei, Katie – respondi com sinceridade. – Viramos amigos sem querer...

– Ah, certo – ironizou ela. – Não precisa me contar sua história de amor com Malfoy.

Ela revirou os olhos e entrou debaixo das cobertas, virando para a parede.

– Katie – chamei, respirando fundo. – Katie, olha pra mim. Ainda sou eu, a Gina.

Ela não virou. Suspirei e deitei na cama, dormindo logo em seguida.

* * *

Os dias passavam e cada vez mais eu sentia meu peito enfraquecer. Era como se eu estivesse morrendo, finalmente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, as cicatrizes deixadas pelo Sectumsempra de Potter me davam calafrios estranhos. Não sentia mais fome.

– Você devia comer – disse Blaise, em uma noite no Salão Principal.

Eu apenas revirei a comida no prato.

– Sei – respondi.

O negro inclinou-se para perto.

– As pessoas estão começando a falar, Draco – sussurrou ele.

– Tanto faz – suspirei.

– Pansy está achando que você estava melhor com ela – comentou Blaise com indiferença.

Revirei os olhos, achando graça de algo pela primeira vez em algum tempo.

– Ela está bem – murmurou Blaise, referindo-se à Weasley. – Você sabe disso. O que te incomoda afinal?

– Você sabe – resmunguei. Não iria ficar admitindo que não agüentava ficar longe de Gina.

– Não sei, não – insistiu Blaise.

Antes que eu pudesse resmungar alguma coisa, senti pontadas frias como agulhas em minhas cicatrizes, o que me fez contorcer o corpo estranhamente.

– Que foi? – perguntou o amigo, erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Não é nada – respondeu. – Minhas cicatrizes andam estranhas, só isso. Eu vou pro quarto.

E saí, deixando Blaise com uma cara suspeita.

* * *

– Gina, acorda!

– Hm, Katie, o que foi? – resmunguei sonolenta.

– Vista-se – disse ela, ligando a luz do quarto. – Nos vamos pra Hogwarts.

– O quê? – perguntei, atônita.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Katie me mostrou a moeda da AD.

– Harry voltou.

* * *

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntei para Blaise ao acordar com barulhos.

– Não sei, Slughorn está nos chamando lá pra baixo – respondeu ele, vestindo-se.

Franzi o cenho. Resolvi me vestir também e desci. Parecia que toda a Sonserina havia sido chamada. Um burburinho preenchia a sala.

– Silêncio, por favor – pediu o professor em voz alta. – Atenção, escola está em perigo. Preciso que todos me acompanhem até o Salão Principal.

Troquei um olhar nervoso com Blaise. Então todos os alunos da Sonserina fizeram fila, começando pelos mais jovens, para fora das masmorras. Subindo pelos corredores, passamos por alunos de outras Casas.

– Eu tenho certeza! – exclamou um lufa-lufa. – Era Harry Potter!

– Potter? – zombou Blaise.

Parei de andar. Potter estava no castelo...

* * *

– Não agüento ficar aqui esperando! – exclamou Katie, na Sala Precisa, quando todos os alunos menores de idade já tinham sido evacuados.

– Muito menos eu – resmungou Tonks, que andava de um lado para o outro.

– Calma, garotas – tentei inutilmente. Minha voz tremia, assim como minhas mãos.

Hogwarts estava na mira de Voldemort e Harry estava aqui. Todas as pessoas que me eram queridas iam lutar e eu tinha ordens de permanecer na Sala Precisa com minha irmã, esperando alguma notícia. E apesar do nervosismo que isso me causava, minha mente ainda conseguia me importunar com o fato que Draco estava no castelo. Não tinha visto ele sair com Blaise a algum tempo atrás.

Outra pessoa apareceu do buraco do retrato de Ariana. Era a avó de Neville.

– Boa noite, senhoritas – cumprimentou ela.

Antes que pudessem dizer algo, Harry, Rony e Hermione apareceram.

– Katie, Gina, preciso que deixem a sala durante um momento – pediu ele.

A excitação nos olhos de Katie não passou despercebida por mim. Saímos todos. A Sra. Longbottom partiu atrás de Neville. Katie e Tonks foram para a janela e sacaram suas varinhas.

Parei por um segundo, sentido os dedos da mão formigarem estranhamente e minhas entranhas se remexerem. Boa parte do castelo já mostrava os sinais da luta. Fiquei atônita por uns instantes, parada no corredor escuro e vazio, ouvindo minha respiração e os sons de luta que vinham de fora do castelo. Encarei a janela e Katie não estava mais lá, assim como Tonks. Droga.

Foi então que ouvi passos e meu primeiro reflexo foi me esconder atrás de uma tapeçaria escura. Saquei a varinha. Era Draco, junto de Crabbe e Goyle.

– Como sabe que ele está ali? – perguntou Goyle com um pouco de presunção.

– Apenas sei – disse a voz fraca de Draco, enquanto passava três vezes na frente da entrada.

Ouvi-lo me fez estremecer. Senti meu coração bater forte ao vê-lo entrar na Sala Precisa. Meu nervosismo apenas aumentou. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Estava atrás de Harry?

Bufei e sentei no chão, sem tirar os olhos do lugar onde a porta havia acabado de sumir. Decidi ficar ali e esperar até todos saírem... Esperei por incontáveis minutos. Foi então que a porta se abriu e dela saíram Rony e Hermione montados em uma vassoura, segurando o corpo de um Goyle inconsciente. Levantei-me rapidamente com o susto. Pela porta aberta, podia ver uma claridade forte e laranja iluminar a sala. Seria... _Fogo?_

Antes que pudesse concluir qualquer pensamento, Harry e Draco saíram voando da Sala Precisa em outra vassoura e se chocaram na parede, caindo no chão. Tapei a boca para não gritar. Draco tossia e convulsionada o corpo estranhamente.

– C-Crabble – tentou dizer o sonserino, engasgando.

– Ele está morto – disse Rony rispidamente e meus olhos se arregalaram.

– Onde estão Katie e Gina? – perguntou Harry de repente. – Elas estavam aqui. Deveriam ter voltado para a Sala Precisa...

– Caramba, você acha que ela ainda funcionará depois desse incêndio? – perguntou Rony.

O trio continuou conversando, mas não consegui mais prestar atenção. Observei Draco sentar-se no chão, com as vestes sujas de fuligem. Ele tossiu mais um pouco e aproximou-se do corpo desacordado de Goyle. Um barulho forte fez o trio sair pelos corredores e eu os perdi de vista.

Decidi sair do esconderijo. Draco ouviu e virou-se. Sua cara foi de espanto.

– Que...?

– Que tipo de idiota completo você é? – esbravejei, colocando as mãos na cintura. – O que pensa que estava fazendo? Por que foi atrás de Harry?

Ele abaixou o rosto, evitando me encarar.

– Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, Weasley. Você não entende...

– Deveria é ter saído do castelo quando ainda podia! – exclamei, dando passos em direção ao loiro.

– E o que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou ríspido.

– Eu vim lutar – falei com a voz trêmula. "E ver você..." pensei, mas não disse nada.

Draco suspirou, parecendo triste e cansado.

– Me ajuda a tirar ele daqui? – pediu ele, apontando para Goyle

– Certo – concordei. – Vamos colocá-lo aqui.

Escondemos Goyle atrás da tapeçaria onde eu estava antes. Respirei fundo. Ficamos parados no corredor, em silêncio.

– O que vai fazer agora? – perguntei.

– Perdi a varinha – disse ele. – Provavelmente nada.

– Você... – comecei. – Onde estão seus pais?

– Não sei – respondeu Draco, virando o rosto.

Imaginei se ele não estava mentindo.

– Eu tenho que ir – falei.

Ele não respondeu. Por algum motivo, senti um aperto no peito. Dei as costas e sai correndo.

* * *

Maldição! Como alguém pode ser tão estupidamente idiota como eu? Depois de passar semanas me remoendo, ao rever a Weasley nem ao menos falei algo que prestasse. Soquei a parede com força, irritado. O que estava pensando? Entregar Potter para Voldemort? Não conseguiria fazer isso nem em mil anos... Já devia ter me conformado com a ruína do nome Malfoy e fato de eu ser um grande perdedor.

Fechei os olhos e deslizei a mão pelos cabelos sujos.

Agora não restava nada a fazer. Precisava encontrar meus pais.

E depois dessa, Weasley provavelmente não ira me procurar mais... Isso se ela sobreviver.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha.

* * *

**N/A:** tá curtinho eu sei... mas não tinha porque ficar dando detalhes da batalha de hogwarts, acredito que você todos já leram o sétimo livro! sahsiuahosiua

logo logo vou postar o próximo!

sorry não responder as review :( com certeza são elas que me fazem sentar na frente do pc e abrir o word pra escrever! sahsiuohasiuh e graças a elas finalmente saiu esse capítulo! nem acredito D: acabei de terminar e vim aqui postar, então se tiver errinhos, desculpa :(

já vou no embalo e escreverei o próximo! (e talvez último...) :O

beijão, queridas!


	14. Epílogo: Amanhecer

**Epílogo: "Amanhecer"**

_I don't want you  
But I need you  
Don't wanna kiss you  
But I need to  
Oh oh oh  
You do me wrong now  
My love is strong now  
You really got a hold on me_

O castelo de Hogwarts estava praticamente em ruínas. As pessoas reunidas no Salão Principal abraçavam-se e comemoravam a morte de Voldemort, assim como choravam a morte das pessoas queridas. Amanhecia e o ambiente era banhado por uma luz dourada e clara. Famílias abraçavam-se, felizes por terem permanecidos vivos. Enquanto outras lamentavam a perda de parentes.

Gina sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e não sabia dizer se era de felicidade ou tristeza. Podia ver o corpo de Fred estirado ao lado do de Tonks e Lupin.

Do outro lado do salão, Lúcio e Narcisa abraçavam o filho Draco.

A caçula ruiva sentou-se ao lado da mãe e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Katie, a gêmea, repetiu seu gesto do outro lado. Gina ficou ali por alguns momentos, tentando inutilmente reconfortar-se.

Os olhos de Draco atravessaram o Salão em busca dela. Quando a achou, percebeu que Gina também o encarava. Ambos sentiram uma ansiedade estranha tomar-lhes o peito.

"Será que eu devo ir falar com ele?" perguntou-se ela.

"Será que ela está realmente olhando para mim?" perguntou-se Draco. Estavam distantes, em lados opostos do Salão. Talvez ela estivesse olhando para outro.

Gina ficou inquieta – simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos do sonserino. Lembrou-se dos vários momentos que passaram juntos.

"Ele tentou entregar Harry..." protestou sua mente. Mas não entregou e depois disso parecia arrependido, não deve ter feito mais nada.

"Será que eu posso falar com ele?" pensou Gina, respirando fundo. "Na frente de todos, depois de tudo que houve..."

"Será que eu devo ir até ela?" pensou Draco, inseguro. Acreditou que a garota não iria querer saber dele depois do incidente na Sala Precisa há algumas horas. Mas agora ela não parava de encará-lo. Talvez ela quisesse dizer alguma coisa... Depois de tudo que passaram juntos, como poderiam simplesmente não trocar nem uma palavra? Algo deveria ser dito...

"Eu preciso" confessou Gina. Precisava falar com Draco, fosse agora ou depois... Não devia ignorar tudo havia acontecido de bom entre eles... E agora que Voldemort estava morto, não haviam mais lados.

Decida, a grifinória levantou-se.

– Licença – pediu e começou a dar passos pequenos e lentos em direção ao loiro do outro lado do Salão.

– Gina – chamou Katie.

Virou-se e viu a irmã gêmea parada em sua frente.

– Não arruíne o dia de todos fazendo isso – disse ela séria. – Você não tem o direito, depois de tudo que passamos...

– Chega, Katie – pediu Gina. A irmã calou-se. – Eu não agüento mais isso.

A gêmea número 2 suspirou, encarando os olhos quase idênticos da irmã.

– Eu não sou você – continuou. – Você tem que entender. Eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar de verdade, muito menos nossa família. Mas eu não posso mudar _isso_, não vou tentar. Eu gosto dele. Eu gosto de um Malfoy... Não, eu _amo_ Draco Malfoy.

Katie tinha uma expressão triste de derrota.

– Ok? – perguntou Gina.

– Ok...

Gina deu um meio sorriso e virou-se para continuar seu caminho. Surpreendeu-se com Malfoy parado a alguns passos dela. Após se olharem brevemente e tentarem esconder a ansiedade, aproximaram-se.

E assim ficaram, durante algum tempo, sem dizer nada.

– Me desculpe – disse Draco interrompendo do silêncio. – Por ser um completo idiota.

A ruiva sorriu abertamente.

– Acho que também sou idiota...

– Não, não é – ele balançou a cabeça. – Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo a garganta apertar.

–E eu não mereço, mas quero você do meu lado – continuou ele. – Preciso de alguém que me faça querer ser um homem melhor. E você faz isso, Gina.

A grifinória sentiu os olhos molharem, mas conteve as lágrimas. Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

– Desculpe ter agido daquele jeito antes – gaguejou Gina, sem saber o que dizer direito. – Eu... Eu senti sua falta.

Draco sorriu.

E juntaram os lábios. Beijaram-se na frente de todo o Salão Principal, um Malfoy e uma Weasley, quase sem chamar atenção das pessoas. Exceto algumas poucas.

Lúcio e Narcisa observavam o filho de longe, completamente perplexos.

– O quê...? – disse Gui Weasley virando-se para Katie.

– Ah, você sabe! – disse ela com a voz embargada. – Eles se amam. Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos iam saber.

– Bom, parece o melhor símbolo de paz selada com um beijo – comentou Luna para um Neville boquiaberto.

Gina sentia-se flutuante ao se separar do beijo de Draco. Eles trocaram sorrisos enormes.

– E eu amo você também – sussurrou ele.

– Eu sei.

E tocaram os lábios novamente, dessa vez chamando mais atenção que antes. Alguns comentários perplexos foram feitos, mas para Draco e Gina nada daquilo importava mais. A Guerra tinha acabado e os dois finalmente não estavam em lados separados. E talvez eles nunca tivessem estado.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D que acharam? eu to muito feliz com esse epílogo, sentimento de missão cumprida ^^

faz muito tempo que eu tinha decidido esse final, então não tinha mesmo como trocar ele, meninas :( também porque queria muito escrever ele! :D

espero muito que tenham gostado ^^ deixem reviews!

~*~

**Respostas das reviews unsigned:**

**Catarina:** olááá :D fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap anterior ^^ que achou do final da fic? muito obirgada pela review! beijão!

**Lah Malfoy:** siuahsoiuah ahh sorry x.x mas que bom que gostou do cap :D que achou do final?? ^^ muito obrigada por ter deixado review :D beijão!

~*~

Bom, é isso pessoal!

Vou sentir saudades de vocês e dessa história maluquinha! e claro, da Katie DU MAUU HAHAHAHAH :)

Dêem uma passada no meu perfil pra ver outras fics e capas que eu fiz :D

Milhõõões de beijinhos! ^^

D-B


End file.
